Growing Pains
by Fast and Loose
Summary: Buttercup is 18 now and dealing with the annoyances and joys of high school. After trying to protect her sister, she runs into an old enemy. How has he changed over the years? How does Buttercup feel about these changes? ButtercupXAce
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

End AN

Chapter 1: Times Are Changing

Buttercup stared across the courtyard, hoping to drill holes in the side of Bubbles' head. Of course, she couldn't literally, even though she wanted to. Blossom wouldn't like that. Instead, she contented herself with violent glares and muttering under the breath.

"Traitor" she whispered.

"It's not going to do any good, Buttercup. Just let her be." Blossom consoled.

"Blossom! She's eating with the RowdyRuff Boys! Like they're friends or something!"

"Well, Boomer and Bubbles have been dating now for at least four months so I guess they are friends… or something."

Bubbles had always been strangely into Boomer, even when they were young. The boys had mellowed out some but they were still grade A assholes. Just a few weeks ago, Buttercup had to chase down Butch who was causing havoc and racing down the streets in his Escalade, nearly hitting several people and destroying countless signs and trees. A couple of days before that, Brick had been causing trouble by unleashing his dad's latest weaponry. Mojo's stuff was dangerous, but when Mojo was operating it, it was far easier to defeat then when Brick took the controls. Boomer was under control but Bubbles wasn't just sitting with Boomer. All of them were there. Buttercup kept staring. She suddenly saw Boomer get nervous. She used her super powers to eavesdrop.

"I'm sorry, Bubbles. You really can't go."

"But if the place is so much fun, why can't I go? You've been talking about the opening of it for weeks."

"Well, it's a family thing. The parents are gonna be there and bringing you… well, you know how my parents are."

"So you're ashamed of me?"

"No, Bubbles, you put my parents in prison. Multiple times. It makes dinner with the family a little, ya know, awkward if you bring your superhero girlfriend. You can be so stupid sometimes."

"Don't ever call me stupid, jackass"

She heard Bubbles threaten. Bubbles stood up and looked at the girls. Buttercup and Blossom, who had tuned in when she saw Buttercup enthralled, both looked around the courtyard, attempting and failing to be nonchalant. Bubbles stomped towards them as Boomer looked from Butch to Brick and back again.

"She said something stupid, right?" Boomer asked, flustered by Bubbles' tantrum.

"Man, don't even let it get to you. She's just a dumb Powerpuff." Brick laughed.

Boomer got up and followed Bubbles, but she stopped him with a cold stare.

"Leave me alone, just for today. Okay Boomer?" she seethed.

Boomer nodded and walked back to his brothers. Bubbles walked over to Blossom, grabbed her hand, and sped to the nearest bathroom. Buttercup followed awkwardly behind. Bubbles was going to cry, which always made her uncomfortable, but she wanted to hear more about the fight. Maybe this would make Bubbles come to her senses about Boomer. Perhaps, Buttercup could give Bubbles just the push needed to end the relationship. She tentatively opened the bathroom door and crept inside to the sound of her sister wailing.

"Wha-wha-what d-d-did I do-o-o-o?" Bubbles choked out.

"It'll be fine. You just need space. He understands." Blossom soothed. Buttercup smirked.

"So, do you know this girl he's cheating on you with?" she smirked.

Bubbles sobbed harder, close to emitting her sonic scream. Blossom shot Buttercup a look that would have made Buttercup think twice about her word choice, but Buttercup had a plan.

"Just get rid of him. Dump him before he can dump you." Buttercup smiled. "And pound him into the ground!"

Blossom rolled her eyes and Bubbles continued to sob.

"So why… were you fighting in the first place?" Buttercup questioned carefully.

"He… he's been talking about this ne-new restaurant o-o-opening today, and e-ever since he brought it up, I thought we-we-we were going to g-go on a r-real date but, but he won't taaaake meeeee" she wailed.

"Well, don't worry Bubbles! I'm sure everything will turn out for the best." She smiled.

"Buttercup's right about one thing. You shouldn't worry about it right now. It'll mess with your grades and the bells about to ring."

Right on cue, the bell finished her sentence for her. Bubbles wiped her face and they headed out. Bubbles ran into Boomer on the way to class. All he did was look away and walk faster. Bubbles stared him down but she was starting to sniffle again. Blossom took her hand and led her to class. Buttercup went to her next class, but her mind was somewhere else. She was going to catch Boomer cheating so that Bubbles would have to admit he hadn't changed and was still that god-forsaken RowdyRuff punk. So she had to find this restaurant, it shouldn't be hard, with it being the grand opening and all. She just needed to go in a way Boomer wouldn't recognize her. In disguise! She started formulating all her ideas as the tardy bell rang and didn't stop until she left after the final bell. Time to put the plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

End AN

Chapter 2: The Devil's Nest

Buttercup yelled upstairs that she was leaving. When the Professor asked where she was going, she told him she was going out to dinner with some friends. It was a stretch to say the RowdyRuff boys were friends but she was going to the same restaurant as them, TAR Diner. Buttercup thought to herself that the name sounded nasty. Tar was a sticky, black substance; it was hardly edible. Still, she wasn't going for the food. She put on an oversized jacket and a pair of baggy jeans and voila her disguise was complete. The hood fell over her face and no one could see her shape. She could be a boy or a girl, and Boomer would definitely never see her coming. She brought along a camera, stowed away in one of the large jacket pockets. She took to the streets ready for some action. When she reached the diner, she saw absolutely no crowds. She thought that was strange, considering how it was the place's "grand opening". Then again, it was TAR Diner, which did not instill feelings of hunger. She went up to the door and knocked, like the sign told her to. Knocking to enter a restaurant, she thought but she soon learned why. A slot opened up and she heard a voice say "Name?" Buttercup had not prepared for that so she thought of the first thing that came to mind. "Mitch Mitcherson!" She said, a bit too high for a male voice. The slot closed and for a while, Buttercup thought her plan had failed without even getting off the ground. But the door opened up a crack. "Come in" The voice said. She squeezed in the entrance and soon saw why she was given the unwelcome entrance, the man could barely fit in the hallway. It's not that the man was huge, he was just big and the hallway was small. He opened the door enough for others to enter and for him to not squish himself against the wall. The hallway was short and she soon entered the diner. Suddenly, she knew why Bubbles wasn't allowed to go. She knew why she had to knock to enter. She knew she was in trouble. Every table, every seat was filled with villians that the Powerpuff girls had fought. Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, The Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, even Dick Hardly, the Smiths, and Bernie Bernstein, all had spots at this hellhole. There were also plenty of petty thieves to make the place a little crowded. In the middle of the madness, Him and Mojo Jojo sat with the RowdyRuff Boys enjoying a meal.

"Mitch, right this way"

A green-skinned midget with straight hair called out to her alias and she followed. He seated her at a small table, facing directly at Princess Morbucks. She had to wonder if this was purposeful and if so, why.

"My name is Arturo de la Guerra and I will be your waiter this evening. Now what can I get you?"

Buttercup ordered a drink and then looked at the menu, hopefully blocking any attempts at further conversation and a chance to ruin her alias. Arturo, she thought. That was a member of the old Gangreen gang, she could tell that by the skin. It had been 7 years since she'd had any trouble with that group. Apparently, Ace had just decided that prank calls and bank heists weren't cool anymore. It saved Buttercup trouble so she didn't mind but she hadn't seen a single member since. She wondered what they were doing here, with all these other criminals. She didn't have long to think on it though.

"Mitch! I'm so glad you're here. I thought you wouldn't come! I paid to have a table facing yours, do you see? Oh I'm so happy!" Princess Morbucks cried.

"Shit" Buttercup thought before Princess squeezed in next to her. Princess put her hand on Buttercup's upper arm and began stroking up and down. This was going to be troublesome.

"Why don't you talk to me, Mitchy? Come on, remove your silly hood." Princess pleaded. She reached up and Buttercup, quick as lightning, stopped her from taking the hood off. Suddenly, she heard a yell.

"What do you mean I already arrived? Do I look like I'm there? Now, let me in you big dummy!" Buttercup heard the voice of Mitch Mitcherson. Crap, now she really was screwed. Princess heard Mitch's voice and looked at Buttercup. She reached up and pulled the hood off, showing the entire restaurant full of criminals that she had black hair and large, green eyes.

"Buttercup!" Princess yelled. This revelation, that a Powerpuff had invaded a secret villain spot, created chaos. Some villains just bolted. Others turned towards her, ready to attack. Butch and Brick shot an icy gaze at Boomer, assuming that he was the reason for her unwanted entry. Him stood,

"Well well well Buttercup, you seem to find yourself in a predicament. Because there's one of you and there's far more of us."

Buttercup's eyes scanned the room for a sign that anyone would help her. She looked at the RowdyRuffs but Brick just laughed at her. Even Mitch smiled, a gesture he would pay for later. Seeing herself without allies, she cracked her knuckles. She didn't have to worry. She was 18 now and her powers were far greater than they had been when she was 5, and she could probably have taken most of them back then.

"Bring it on!" She yelled and as all her enemies started moving towards her, she felt prepared. But she wasn't.

A loud gunshot came from the kitchen entrance. "I do not allow violence on this property and all of you know that. Sit down, and the lady will be escorted from the premises at once." The man with the gun yelled. He walked over to Buttercup and grabbed her hand. "Man Buttercup, I ain't even doing anything wrong this time. Why you gotta cause trouble?" He asked. Buttercup looked up at the green skin, the sharp teeth, the greasy black hair, and the sunglasses.

"Hi Ace, long time no see."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

End AN

"Hi Ace," Buttercup smiled guiltily, "long time no see."

"It should have been longer. What are you doing here?" Ace harshly asked, pushing her out of the diner and onto the street.

"Do you not want to see me? I'm hurt, Ace."

"Cut the crap, dollface. Why are you here?" He ordered more than asked. He stepped out onto the street as the large doorman, who she guessed was Billy, shut the door behind him.

Buttercup sighed. "I wanted to see if Boomer was cheating on Bubbles. He told her about this place but wasn't going to take her to it and she got upset. I was protecting my sister."

Ace laughed, "You always were overprotective when it came to your sisters."

"Protecting them from acid is hardly overprotective." She said stone-faced.

"I was talking about sneaking into a diner full of criminals to catch a boyfriend cheating." Ace smirked. "Besides, that was… 13 years ago? It's in the past, sweetheart. Hell, I'm amazed you haven't forgotten completely about it. You were… what? 5?"

"There are three things I remember about that year. Him turning everyone against us, meeting the RowdyRuff boys, and you." She stated, glaring up at him.

"I'm glad I made such an impression." He joked.

"Yeah, not very many guys would play with a 5 year old's emotions. It takes a special type that's hard to forget."

"What? Are you saying you didn't do anything stupid when you were seventeen?" He answered, serious.

He had certainly changed a lot since then, even since the last time she saw him seven years ago. He had filled out, wasn't so lanky. He also now had a 5 o clock shadow to go with his ever-present moustache. Perhaps the biggest change was his attire. He wore suit pants and a white, spotless button-up shirt, as opposed to the much more fitting delinquent fashion of leather jackets and denim vests. He looked… clean.

"So… what are you doing?" Buttercup questioned. Ace shot her a confused look.

"Kicking you out of my diner." He answered.

"YOUR diner?"

"Well, yeah. Why are you so surprised?" He smiled. "I'm 30 now. I was told to settle down and get a real job. After weeks of not being hired, 'Ace,' I thought to myself, 'I'm tired of being discriminated against because I used to a delinquent. I can't go to the supermarket or get a bite to eat without people judging me. I should market to that feeling.' And thus my diner was born."

"How does that appeal to the supermarket problem?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, Snake runs a store in the back. It's not well-stocked but we can keep you going for at least three weeks on the necessities." He smiled. "I'm pretty proud of it."

"Wow," Buttercup said amazed. "You're really… boring now."

"I grew up, Buttercup, just like you did, apparently. Although, you're still a shorty."

Buttercup scowled up at Ace. He was still about 6'1, more than 7 inches taller than her but she didn't appreciate all the pet names he was giving her.

"I'm monstrous compared to how I was when you last saw me." She pouted.

"Positively gargantuan" Ace smiled. "Now get the hell out of my diner." He shoved her down the street a bit, towards the other side of town where she lived.

"Wait!" She yelled. "I wasn't done catching up with you."

"I have a diner to run, sweetie pie. Come back later." He laughed.

Buttercup was annoyed at herself for letting him get away with calling her pet names. And why did she all of a sudden want to "catch up" with Ace. She didn't miss him in the 7 years he'd been gone. She guessed that it was just curiosity. After all, he had become a respectable citizen: running a business, keeping out of trouble. Then she realized what she needed to ask him. It was a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"TAR Diner? What kind of name is that?"

Buttercup returned home to see her sister in tears. Blossom was comforting Bubbles as she looked down at her phone.

"What is it, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm going to break up with Boomer." She said. Her voice quavered. "I just don't know if this relationship can work. He's keeping secrets. The truth is he's a villain and I'm a superhero and I just don't think it can work anymore... You were probably right, Buttercup. I bet he is cheating on me."

"No!" Buttercup yelled, bolting from where she stood and yanking Bubbles' cell out of her grip. Buttercup looked at the screen where Bubbles had written the deadly message. She deleted it and handed the phone back to her. "Bubbles, I've never seen you as happy as you are with Boomer. You've liked Boomer since you were five and finally you two are together. You're going to throw that away because of a slip of the tongue? He's a sweet guy now who would never hurt you and he just wants to take it slow with his parents so they'll accept you because he wants them to accept you so badly."

Blossom and Bubbles looked at Buttercup awestruck.

"Buttercup, when did you change your mind about Boomer?" Blossom asked, only too aware of Buttercup's excitement this morning at their lover's spat. Even Bubbles, who had been attempting to turn a blind eye to her sister's dislike, was shocked by the outburst.

"Well, if you're so certain Buttercup, then I guess I'll forgive him." Bubbles stammered. She looked at her phone and then texted a small message to Boomer. With that, she turned the lights off and went to bed. Buttercup sat up thinking about what she had just done. She had just stuck up for a RowdyRuff, an enemy. She had hated the thought of the relationship this morning and yet she couldn't have stopped herself if she wanted to. Perhaps it was the fact that Boomer wasn't lying when he told Bubbles it was dinner with his parents, perhaps it was the fact that Boomer refused to invite her to a den of criminals because he knew it wouldn't be safe, perhaps it was because, as she passed his table on the way to Mitch's, she heard him telling Him how Bubbles meant more than anything to him. It may have been… annoying to trust a RowdyRuff boy, maybe even inconvenient at times, but she thought Boomer had the best interests of Bubbles at heart. She would give the boy a chance. If he ended up breaking Bubbles' heart though, there would be no doubt that Buttercup would make his life a whirlwind of pain. With that thought, she lay her head down and went to sleep.

The next day in between Chemistry and English, she ran into Mitch Mitchelson, which was odd because he never came to school anymore. He had dropped out to get a job in order to support his family. While this was a noble cause, his job involved narcotics and the trading thereof which made his work a little less respectable.

"If you wanted me to take you to the diner, you could have just asked you know." He winked. Clearly, Mitch had come to school for the sole purpose of harassing Buttercup for trying to take his table. Buttercup had almost forgotten about that fiasco; she mused on how many people might comment on it today, Mitch, Princess, and of course the RowdyRuffs. She wondered if she would get any peace.

"Cupcake, I'm talking to you." Mitch grumbled.

Buttercup looked up at him, "I wouldn't want to make Princess jealous. She always gets what she wants you know."

Mitch laughed, "Princess doesn't matter to me."

Buttercup laughed with him, "There isn't a single girl who does."

Mitch hand on the wall next to her head, effectively pinning her against it. "You're dead wrong, cupcake." He smirked, moving his head close to her neck.

She smiled again, but before she said anything she thought. First, she hated Princess, who seemed to be a big fan of Mitch; she might as well take a little something from her just to prove she could. Second, she owed Mitch for ruining his dinner yesterday, he had to be a bit confused when they wouldn't let him in. Third, and most importantly, she wanted to talk to Ace again and Mitch was her ticket into that diner.

She thought, and smiled her sweetest smile, and said "Would you pretty please take me out to dinner tonight, Mitch?"

Princess saw this exchange, and would not let Buttercup here the end of it during English.

"I can't believe you're going to dinner with a drug dealer like Mitch. He's such a lowlife and a slob and I don't see why anyone would like him." She stated.

"So you're not a fan of 'Mitchy' then?" Buttercup smirked, quoting Princess' exact nickname for the boy she had swooned over at the diner. Buttercup was amazed that Princess thought Buttercup would buy any of her crap.

"Clearly, I was talking about a different Mitch. Mitch MitcheLson not Mitch MitcheRson. Mitch looks nothing like you, so of course I didn't mistake you for Mitch." She stuttered.

"Of course not. Good to know you're not into Mitch Mitcherson, because, you know, you're such competition, and I would hate to think that you were going after him because that would mean that I would for sure fail. Mitch would totally dump me for you. I'll be happy to inform him of this at our dinner tonight. He's sure to be heartbroken. He talks about you all the time. Makes me jealous." Buttercup said, mentally having to stop herself from rolling her eyes in her attempt to sound sincere.

"Maybe, you shouldn't talk to Mitch about me." Princess jumped in. "Because, you know, just talking about me to him might increase his feelings."

"You're right, Princess." Buttercup smiled. "You don't tell anyone that I pretended to be Mitch, and I won't tell anyone that you fell for it. I might even put in a good word for you with Mitch."

Princess smiled. "Really?"

I nodded and turned away. The tardy bell had rang a few minutes ago and the class had finally simmered down enough to start class. Now I just have to deal with the RowdyRuff boys.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

End AN

The lunch bell rang and Buttercup drudged towards the courtyard from her math class. Normally, she would look forward to the hour of not learning but today she had to deal with the RowdyRuff boys, which had become her least favorite thing to do a long time ago. As she entered the doors, a flash of blue knocked her to the ground. She felt an enveloping warmth and she soon realized that she had been tackled… into a hug.

"What the hell, Bubbles! Get off me, you're heavy."

She was lifted to her feet, not by Bubbles, but by Boomer, who was blushing awkwardly after being mistaken for his female copy.

"I'm sorry. I just… Thank you so much Buttercup. I don't know what you said to her but it means so much that she's forgiven me. Thank you." He smiled.

Buttercup stood, mouth agape, overwhelmed by the welcome. He had caught her spying on him and his parents had been the leaders of the mob that almost attacked her. She had expected a fight, not… this, whatever this was.

"Please, come have lunch with the boys and I. I've talked to Brick and Butch and they won't bother you. It'll be good for Bubbles to have one of her sisters sitting with us. And… I need to thank you." Boomer took her hand and started to lead her to his table. Buttercup stayed back.

"Um, I need to get lunch first."

Before she could turn around, Boomer flew to his table and back, returning with a nice, hot burger. He held it up for her to take and smiled.

"I thought you would say that. So I got you this. Bubbles said you liked burgers. It has the works. I hope you like it."

He walked over to his table and sat next to Bubbles. Brick got up and walked over to Buttercup, who was still frozen at the entrance.

"Sit your ass down before I have to force you." He ordered.

She moved to the table and took a seat across from Bubbles. Butch sat next to her and turned towards her. He put his hand on her nearest shoulder and smiled, which was far more off putting than anything thus far.

"He is such a pain when they fight. He whines and complains like a girl when she's PMSing. So… ya know? Thanks." He smiled. Brick nodded at her and Boomer blushed while Bubbles giggled. This entire situation confused Buttercup. She didn't mind being thanked it just wasn't what she expected. Did what she say last night really matter so much to them? She felt… warm inside surrounded by all these smiles. It was comforting, still, these were her enemies and she couldn't let her guard down. Luckily, she didn't need to stay long.

"Baby, why you eating with the RowdyRuffs? I saved you a seat in my car." Mitch called. Buttercup turned red. She hadn't expected Mitch to take her acceptance of his dinner invitation so… well seriously. Bubbles looked from him to Buttercup and squealed.

"You didn't tell me you and Mitch were dating! Now we can do stuff together!"

Buttercup looked around, her choices were to stay with the overly polite, completely unnerving RowdyRuffs or go with Mitch. Between the two, Mitch seemed like the safer choice. At least he was acting normal.

"If you all don't mind, I need to spend this lunch with Mitch." Buttercup grinned devilishly. Even though she had taken care not to call Mitch her boyfriend, or friend, or anything other than Mitch, Bubbles took her acceptance of his invitation as irrevocable truth of their undying love for each other. She looked at Boomer and smiled.

"I think we can let her go today, unless, of course, Mitch wants to join us." She beamed. Boomer looked around at the other Ruffs and saw their disapproving glance towards Mitch.

"We can let her go." Boomer squeezed Bubbles. "She can just have lunch with us tomorrow, if that's okay with Mitch."

Mitch smirked and pulled Buttercup up from the table by her wrist. Buttercup pulled away, grabbed her burger, and followed him.

"Funny, I never thought of Buttercup as an easy lay." Butch mused. Boomer smacked him.

"What?" Bubbles questioned.

Brick looked at her and smirked, "Mitch only dates girls that he can screw. What do you think he meant by 'I saved you a seat in my car'? Buttercup is definitely getting some tonight, maybe even right now." Boomer reached over to smack Brick too.

"Quit that!" Boomer chided. He turned to Bubbles and attempted to comfort her.

"I'm sure Mitch wouldn't try anything like that with Buttercup. He knows better." Butch and Brick both laughed at this idea while Bubbles eyes followed her sister out the door.

Buttercup followed Mitch to his car. He opened the door for her, and held out his hand for her to use while stepping in.

"Princess, your chariot awaits."

"I think you picked up the wrong girl, Mitch," Buttercup joked. "I'm Buttercup."

Mitch bent down to look her in the eyes, grabbing her chin and pointing her face at his.

"I know exactly what I want" He leered.

He closed her door and walked around to the other side of the car, where he got in, started the engines, turned on the radio, and ran the AC.

"You'll waste your gas that way." Buttercup informed through mouthfuls of burger.

"I can afford it." Mitch laughed. He leaned over and started to kiss Buttercup's neck.

"I'm eating, Mitch." Buttercup said, blankly. Mitch reached up and pulled the burger away from her.

"Well then stop eating." Mitch sneered and continued to feast on her collarbone.

"I'm hungry." Buttercup retorted, going back to eating her burger. She had expected this from Mitch. Not the showing up at school part, she didn't expect him to stay for lunch, but she had expected him to hit on her. She was amazed he was moving so fast though. She looked at him and put a finger to his lips.

"After you buy me dinner tonight, we'll see what happens." She smiled, fluttering her eyelashes and biting her lower lip. "But I'm hungry right now. Besides, if you're patient, I'm sure very, very good things will come to you." She flirted. She let some condiments from the burger fall onto her finger and then placed it in her mouth, sucking it clean. It was a move meant to seduce and apparently, from the hungry look growing in Mitch's eyes, it had worked.

"Alright, I can wait. I'll see you after school." He said. "But if you're just going to eat then get out of the car."

Buttercup looked at him, exasperated, but she opened the door and got out. Not a second after she closed the door, Mitch peeled away. She went back to the courtyard and walked over to find Blossom, waiting in the usual spot.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"There were a few detours, but I got a free lunch out of it. Heck, a free dinner too." Buttercup smiled.

Blossom shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about but we've only got a few minutes left until lunch ends, and I have a lot to talk to you about."

"Well then, get to talking" Buttercup laughed.

Blossom discussed approaching school events and project deadlines, but Buttercup wasn't paying attention. She was writing out a script for tonight. A script that would keep Mitch from making a move on her and keep Ace from throwing her out. Once she had that, she was golden.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

End AN

Buttercup heard the honk from outside. A sign that Mitch had arrived for their… "date". She pulled on a loose jacket and headed outside, or at least tried to. She was stopped on her way out by the Professor.

"Buttercup, who is that honking outside?" He questioned.

"Just a friend. We're going out." Buttercup mumbled. She refused to say Mitch Mitcherson because she knew that the Professor looked down on people who dropped out of school. His speech on good education ran through her mind and she just knew that he would not approve of her even having friends that dropped out because they would "lead her astray". She walked quickly to the door and had her hand on the doorknob when she heard the Professor say

"Well, tell your "friend" that next time you go out. He should come pick you up at the door."

Buttercup sighed and escaped into Mitch's old, beat up Cadillac.

"Afternoon, babe" He leered at her. Buttercup sighed inwardly, Mitch could never just smile.

She sent a sheepish smile his way and batted her eyes. "I'm so excited for dinner tonight, Mitch"

He smirked, "I'm not so excited about dinner…" He trailed off to let Buttercup know his thoughts were elsewhere. She had worn baggy clothes but that apparently didn't stop Mitch from imagining what her figure must look like. Something that was perhaps more dangerous than showing her figure off. They spent most of the drive in silence. Mitch didn't like to use his mouth for talking. He just listened to the radio while Buttercup went over the plan. She had to find a way to get rid of Mitch once she hit the diner. The last thing she wanted was him trying to put his hands all over her. It wouldn't take much to get him away from her, just a healthy dose of Princess. After he was gone, well, she only had a limited amount of time there. She was pretty sure she still wasn't welcome after the reception she received last night. The best thing to do is to get her dinner, talk a bit, and then bring Princess in right before she left.

"We're here." Mitch stated. He parked and they both got out, walking over. Mitch knocked on the door and Billy looked from him to Buttercup.

"Powerpuff with you?" He questioned.

"Yeah," he sneered putting an arm around Buttercup and pulling her close, "Powerpuff's my date"

"Hm," Billy thought aloud. "Thought Powerpuff had better taste."

"Well you shouldn't be thinking then, Billy. You're always wrong." Mitch growled. Buttercup giggled a bit which just made Mitch more angry.

"Customer always right." Billy chimed, opening the door for them. They walked in, and found Lil Arturo, ready to take them to a table. Buttercup had planned for them to go to Mitch's table, which would make calling Princess all the more easy but Mitch had other plans.

"Seat us by the bar." He commanded and Arturo led them over. Buttercup assumed that Mitch was planning on either impressing her by showing her that he drank, or getting her hammered so she wouldn't say no later. When they sat down, she realized that this could not have gone better. Ace was the bartender.

"Two beers." Mitch called out.

"Kid, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not allowed to serve alcohol to minors." He said on his way over. When he got to where Buttercup and Mitch were sitting, he stopped. "And what the hell is she doing here?" He asked.

"You told me to come back later." Buttercup answered happily.

"I was kidding, cupcake." He responded, slightly annoyed.

"She's my date." Mitch explained, possessively putting his arm around her, tightening the grip a little. Ace looked from Buttercup to Mitch and back, then turned around and laughed hysterically.

"What!" Mitch yelled. He'd had just about enough of people laughing at him today.

"I just, well, it's nothing." Ace chuckled to himself. He turned serious for a second. "Now I got sodas, and I got virgin drinks for the likes of yous guys, but don't think I'm serving minors alcohol especially not to or in front of a Powerpuff." He stated. Mitch thought for a bit and then turned to Buttercup.

"You want a virgin drink sweetie?" He asked.

"Nah, I'll just have a lemonade." She answered.

Mitch laughed to himself before saying, "I knew you wouldn't want a VIRGIN drink." Buttercup rolled her eyes as Mitch cracked up, he had clearly thought that line out, and he thought it was clever. Ace cracked up again.

"I didn't know you were that type, Buttercup." He snickered. This whole thing with Mitch was embarrassing. People were thinking things about her that weren't true just because she was with Mitch. It was becoming a problem. She decided to quickly change the subject.

"Why is it called TAR diner?" She spurted out to no one in particular. "Tar isn't edible."

This question caught Ace's attention, probably because he had put a lot of thought into the name. He turned towards her.

"TAR is an acronym. It stands for Tolerance, Acceptance, and Rehabilitation. Because this diner will tolerate and accept those with blatant criminal histories and will attempt to rehabilitate those, like the gang and myself, who want to make an honest living."

"Gay," Mitch murmured. He was promptly smacked by Buttercup.

"Beat you to it." She smiled at Ace. He laughed with her for a bit before Mitch's rage boiled over.

"Okay! Everyone has been laughing at me or beating me around today. I'm not cool with it. We're going somewhere else to eat, Buttercup." He got up and stomped off, unaware that Buttercup wasn't following. When he reached the exit, he turned around. "Buttercup!" He yelled. She looked from him to Ace and back and then shook her head. "I wanted to eat here and I'm going to."

Mitch yelled. "The food is crap here! Grubber makes it all and he spits in every last bit of it!"

"Billy, throw him out." Ace said, calmly. Billy removed himself from his post, picked up Mitch, who was screaming many, many expletives at Buttercup, and tossed him outside. There was a long silence afterwards while the diner's patrons reinvested in their food.

"Sorry about him." Buttercup squeaked.

Ace looked at her and laughed. "Alright, cupcake, you didn't come here because he asked you to. You came here because you wanted to. You got any money to pay me for that lemonade?" He smirked

She checked her pockets, awkwardly, "No." She responded meekly. Ace laughed again.

"So you used a guy for a free dinner and planned on giving him absolutely nothing in return, pretty evil Buttercup. Didn't know the Puffs were capable of stuff like that."

"It's not like that!" She groped for the words that would make her not sound like a bad person. They didn't come. "Okay, so I did… kind of… use Mitch." It was a shock to hear it come from her own mouth. She had done something underhanded and downright mean just to get in this diner. Ace snickered.

"And he deserved it too!" He yelled. "He'll probably never come back, he's so embarrassed. Thanks, cupcake. I hate that guy." He was cracking up, supporting himself by holding onto the counter. "You know what? Let me buy you dinner, as thanks. What'll you have?"

Everything went better than expected.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

End AN

Buttercup and Ace talked all during her dinner. Every now and then, he had to leave to deal with other customers, but he always came back.

"Why don't you just kick Mitch out, if you hate him so much?" She asked.

"It goes against diner policy of tolerance. Unless he causes a clear problem, like he did with you, then I have to let him eat. It's only fair."

"You kicked ME out." She pouted.

"YOU broke in under a false name, took a table reserved for someone else, and were about to get mugged by every villain in a five county radius." He chuckled. "I saved your ass."

She leaned across the counter and shoved him a bit.

"Woah, woah, woah," he laughed. "Don't use your super-strength on me. I didn't do nothing."

Buttercup laughed again, "Oh sure, you think that's my super-strength, you got another thing coming."

"I'm terrified." Ace joked.

They continued to discuss everything from Buttercup's most recent crime fighting escapades to Ace's change in career.

"So you don't do much saving anymore?" He questioned.

"Not many attacks anymore. It's been seven years of strong protection. Most criminals have moved to other cities or… apparently got real jobs. We still get the average giant monster and Mojo Jojo attack. Him never learns and the Rowdy Ruff boys cause minor problems, but overall crime has decreased immensely."

"I was wondering why you aren't just bursting in and out of this place to go fight people. You were always jumpy as a kid."

"Changed a lot since then." She smiled. "So have you, what happened?"

"Well…"

_Ace sat cradling Lil Arturo in his arms. "Lil buddy, you gotta snap out of it." Arturo's pupils darted around the group. "Ace, what do we do?" Billy asked, crying. "We gotta call an ambulancccceeee." Snake called out, running for the phone. "Are you kidding?" Ace yelled. "We send him to the hospital and the next call made is to the police. We can't send him to the police, again. He just got out." There was silence as Billy said what they were all thinking. "Ace, Arturo's going away." "No. He. Ain't!" Ace screamed. But it was true. Arturo's breathing got more and more shallow as the drug took hold. His clutch on Ace's vest was weakening. "We're gonna protect you, lil buddy. Grubber's gone to get the stuff that'll fix ya. You just got to be patient."_

"_No time." Billy sobbed._

"_Make him throw up!" Snake yelled._

"_We ain't supposed to do that unless we know for sure. He could choke on it!" Ace yelled._

"_We ain't got a choicceeee." Snake hissed, grabbing the concoction of water and mustard he had been mixing. He put it up to Lil Arturo's mouth, forcing it past the blue lips. Lil Arturo began to cough._

"_Make him facceeeee the floor." Snake ordered._

_Ace turned him over and watch Lil Arturo cough up the concoction, tinged with trails of blood._

"_Shit, shit, shit" Ace stammered. The front door slammed and Grubber ran in._

"_Get that shit in a syringe, now!" Ace ordered._

_Grubber opened up the Naloxone and got ready to inject it. Ace turned Lil Arturo back around and Snake tied a tourniquet around Lil Arturo's arm so the veins would pop. They didn't have to wait long before Lil Arturo's veins popped up. Grubber rammed the syringe in and pressed the counter drug in. Lil Arturo screamed but he was held down by Ace and Snake. The drug took affect quickly and Ace went back to cradling him. "You're okay little buddy. We got you. I got you." He held Arturo close while Snake rubbed Ace's back. "He'ssss ssssafe now, Accceeee." He sighed. Arturo broke out into a sweat and started to groan. Grubber made a raspberry, explaining that the sweats were a good sign. Lil Arturo was going into withdrawl. The drug had worked._

"_Let him ressssst." Snake stepped away. Ace carried Lil Arturo to the couch and laid him down. When Snake saw Arturo resting peacefully, he went over to the kitchen and grabbed the bag of heroin. He moved towards the bathroom only to be stopped by Ace._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Ace questioned._

"_Did you not ssssee what jusssst happened? Thisss sssssstuff almosssst killed Arturo. I'm not going to have it in thisssss placcceeee!" He cried._

"_Well, Lil Arturo is fine now. We can deal with overdoses. I paid good money for that stuff and we're not going to waste it!" Ace screamed._

"_Thisssss ssstuff will desssstroy usssss!" Snake yelled._

"_I'm the leader and I say no!" Ace yelled back, punching Snake's nose._

"_Then I guessss I'll find a different gang!" Snake yelled even louder. He tossed the drugs to the side and stormed out the door. Ace followed._

"_You think anyone else will take you? You belong to the Gangreen Gang, Snake!" He called after._

_Snake didn't come back._

_Weeks passed. Lil Arturo, Ace, and the others went back to using. They sat around poking their veins full of the stuff. But it didn't make the emptiness go away. Something, someone was missing and they all realized it. Billy was the first to quit. Then, Grubber stopped. Lil Arturo followed after them. Ace continued, stubbornly, but he was losing control. One day, after some heavy drinking, he passed out outside of a bar. The blackness was closing in on him and he welcomed it. He was tired of trying to stay in control. Tired of trying to be a leader. He let the tiredness take him into the black._

_And when he woke up, he was staring at a familiar ceiling, and a familiar face, with the large nose, staring down at him._

"_He'ssss up, guysssss." Snake called out._

"_Ace!" Lil Arturo cried, running to the bedside. Ace looked around and saw he was in a hospital._

"_They called me. When you didn't come back." Snake explained. "I found you."_

_Ace looked up at his gang and smiled. "How?" he asked._

"_It wasssss hard not to. You ssssssmell awful." Snake joked. Ace lightly punched his nose. After that, Ace worked on quitting. It wasn't easy, just like it hadn't been easy for the others. But he did it. He got a real job working as a bartender for an old coot. And when that guy passed on, Ace got the restaurant. He had spruced it up a bit and added the store, and here he was. Making a life for himself and his friends._

"Ya know, I just realized that people cared about me and I didn't want to let them down again." He said, dreamily.

Buttercup looked on confused. "Alright." She responded. It was good enough for her. By the time Buttercup finished her dinner, it had gotten late. "Need a ride home?" Ace asked. Buttercup smiled. "It's fine. I can fly." As she walked out the door, she heard Ace call, "Come back anytime, Powerpuff." She smiled and flew home.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

End AN

Chapter 7: Fire

Buttercup got an earful for coming home so late. Bubbles and Blossom made eyes at her when she entered the room. Buttercup sighed and headed to bed. She didn't want to answer any questions about how her date with Mitch went. Didn't want to explain. So she just ignored them. She didn't even respond to their questions the next day. She shrugged them off. The first time she noticed them is when they called on her during her Chemistry class. She was falling asleep when she heard her phone alarm go off. "Gotta go Mr. H" She called out dashing through the door. She met her sister's at the front gate.

"We have a case of arson over on the east side of town. The firefighters are trying to take care of it but we need to catch the guy who did it. I'll help out the firefighters. You and Bubbles find the punk who did this." Blossom ordered.

Bubbles and Buttercup reached the fire quickly. Buttercup gasped.

"Ace's diner." She whispered.

She knew who did this. The road in front of the diner went North and South. Buttercup went South and Bubbles went the other direction. Buttercup looked around for Mitch. She zigzagged back and forth looking for mussy, brown hair. She floated down to street level, in order to get a better view of the alleyways and see in the shadows. That was when she spotted him, cowering behind a dumpster.

"Get out here, Mitch." She yelled.

Mitch crept out from behind the dumpster, a heavy, iron pipe in his hand.

"You called?" He leered at her.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off of your smug face!" She cried out, tackling him to the ground. He whipped the iron pipe at her and knocked her into the opposite wall. She pounced on him again, smashing her fist into his fragile, human jaw. She sent another fist flying into his stomach. Another roundhouse sent Mitch to the floor, his iron bar scattering away from his grip. She pinned him, sending punch after punch into his face, until she felt hands lifting her up.

"Let me go!" She screamed, twisting and squirming to get out of the stranger's grip. But whoever they were, they held tighter.

"He's not getting up, cupcake." Ace whispered in her ear. She looked down and saw Mitch, broken and unconscious, lying on the ground.

"He ruined your diner, Ace. All your hard work." She explained.

"I can fix a building. His grandmother can't afford to pay his hospital bills." Ace chided.

Buttercup looked up at him. "I did it for you." She pleaded.

"I didn't want that. Arrested maybe, but not that." He pointed down to the victim of Buttercup's mindless beatings. "He's just a human. We're fragile creatures, Buttercup," scolding her once again.

She looked down. "What are you? My father?" She pouted.

"A concerned friend." Ace replied. She picked up Mitch's body and together Ace and Buttercup walked back to where the firefighters were finishing putting out the blaze. The police were there as well. Blossom floated down to where Buttercup and Ace stood.

"Well well well, I was wondering when we'd see the likes of you again." Blossom scoffed. "Where's the rest of your gang, Ace?"

"Ace is the victim, stupid. It's his store." Buttercup spat. "The arsonist is Mitch."

"Oh, I'm… sorry." Blossom responded, looking from Ace to Mitch.

"No harm taken." Ace smiled. Then, turning towards Buttercup, he whispered, "this is exactly the kind of prejudice I'm talking about."

Buttercup smiled and elbowed him lightly while handing Mitch over to the police. She turned away to head back to school but turned back when she heard Ace counting.

"400, 500, 1,600." He stated, handing bills to the police. "This should cover the medical expenses."

"Why are you doing that for him?" Buttercup said, awestruck. "He burned your place down."

"He's a kid, and," Ace said with a smile and a nod at Buttercup, "a kid with his pride damaged. I don't blame him for acting irrationally."

Buttercup pouted a little. "Ya know, he's not a kid. He's 18, just like me." To this, Ace laughed rather loudly, only causing Buttercup to pout more. "Kid," he said, "you're still 12 years younger than me. You're a kid." He said, mussing her hair. She swatted at him and he laughed as he turned back to walk towards the burned out diner. Before he could get to far, Buttercup called out.

"Where is your gang?" She asked.

Ace threw the answer over his shoulder, leaving Buttercup a little angry.

"We all went out in different directions to make sure that if you found Mitch, you wouldn't kill him. I'm going to call them back now."

Buttercup growled. She hadn't known she was that predictable. She turned back towards the school and zoomed off to meet Blossom and Bubbles and head back to school. Bubbles and Blossom looked at her curiously when they met up with her.

"Mitch set fire to the place where you had dinner with him last night, and Ace talked about how the boy had his pride wounded." Blossom stated, trying to fit the pieces together.

"Oh my god!" Bubbles cried. "You cheated on Mitch with Ace! That's so gross! He's like 40!"

"Ew!" Blossom yelled.

"He's like 30!" Buttercup yelled, "and no I didn't cheat on Mitch. Mitch is just mad because I didn't put out last night."

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other. They'd put up with this crush on Ace thing before. They thought she'd grown out of it by now. "Buttercup… " Blossom began.

"Ahhhhh!" Buttercup yelled. She knew that tone. She put her fingers in her ears and sped up, racing to the school. She made it back in such a record time, chemistry hadn't even ended. There wasn't much left, of course, and she soon made the trip to English, where Princess was waiting.

"Thanks so much!" She cried. "Mitch came over last night! And we had such a great time! I'm so glad you talked to him for me!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. Apparently, her actions were accidentally making her tons of friends on the opposite side of the law. First the Rowdyruffs and now this. She smiled at Princess and moved to the far side of the room. Princess would not be happy when she learned about Buttercup's little run in with Mitch this morning. Luckily, the class was busy and she didn't have to talk to Princess for the rest of the day. Instead, Buttercup focused on what had happened earlier. Mitch had burned down Ace's diner, because of her. The most she could do was help rebuild it. She thought that was a brilliant plan. Once the lunch bell rang, she dashed off school grounds, on the way to the diner, but she was tackled to the ground by another green flash.

"You're staying with us today, girlie." Butch commanded. "You told Boomer you would eat with us tomorrow and he's bought you lunch already. Now come on." He grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the courtyard. Bubbles shot a mischievous smile at Butch, who rolled his eyes at her. He sat Buttercup down across from Bubbles and took the seat next to her.

"Where's Brick?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know." Bubbles answered, giggling. Buttercup did not understand what was going on in her sister's head. She acted like the most hilarious thing was going on right in front of her eyes. Buttercup looked around, looking for something that would give the joke away.

"Don't they make a cute couple, sweetheart?" She asked Boomer.

"Adorable, darling." He responded.

"You're kidding." Buttercup replied blankly. She placed her food down on the table, and then was gone, running away from the prospect of dating a Rowdyruff.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

Thanks to Yumeshojo, IsThisYourCard and vwvanlover for their support.

End AN

Chapter 8: 3, 2, 1 Fight!

Buttercup ran, but again she felt a green blur catch up to her.

"You know, normally a boy will ask a girl out before dating her. Even Mitch had that common courtesy." She threw over her shoulder at him. She felt the distance close between them as Butch sped up, egged on by Buttercup's jab. Again, she was tackled to the ground.

"It was your sister's idea not mine, dumbass." He explained. "I don't want to date you."

"Good!" She yelled. "Then get off of me." She struggled underneath him but he held his ground, smirking now.

"Been a while since we've fought like this huh, girlie? You still weak?" He challenged.

"I'll show you." Buttercup retorted. She reared up, twisting to her side, a move that threw Butch off balance. She shoved him to the side and jumped to her feet. Butch smiled, quickly reaching his feet as well, circling her. Buttercup shot her heat vision at him, leaving scorch marks on the surrounding buildings, as Butch ran just fast enough to escape the beams. She stopped firing and reversed direction, her fist meeting Butch's gut as he continued to run. Butch fell back, rolling out of the way of her foot which had come slamming down. He grabbed it and flew up, spinning her around and tossing her back. Right before she hit the ground, she flew back at him, fist out ready to punch him again. Butch caught her fist with his right hand and placed his left on her back, using her force to direct her back towards the ground. This time she hit, face first. She got back up, quickly to see him smashing towards her. She zoomed forward to meet him, fist out once again. At the last second, she dashed under him, quickly turned around, and grabbed his shoulders, pounding him into to ground. Butch propelled himself up using his arms and legs, flying upwards and turning around. He fell back, holding onto her arms so she would hit the ground first. However, she twisted above him, and again slammed him into the ground. He rolled forward, pinning her down. Buttercup pulled her legs up, linking them around his neck and flipped him over. He held onto her legs and turned, so she was on her stomach. He brought her legs back holding them tight against her body so she couldn't move.

"I win." He smirked. But Buttercup kicked back and dashed forward. She turned back to look at Butch, who had risen to his feet.

"Did you really think that would work?" Buttercup laughed, zapping her heat vision at him in short bursts to make him dance.

"Thought you would just give up." Butch responded, smiling.

Buttercup grinned, "Never." They both ran forward, smashing into each other. Neither could push the other over and they both stayed in a stalemate. Buttercup pulled back, causing Butch to fall forward, rolling back. Butch hit the ground with Buttercup on top of him.

"I win." Buttercup smirked.

"Only because we're late for class." Butch sneered.

'What?" Buttercup cried. She bolted up and dashed back to the school. She would go to Ace's after school.

"Hey Buttercup! We need to finish our fight!" Butch called, flying after her. Buttercup turned.

"Not right now, Butch. I'm busy." She yelled. Butch, however, continued to follow her.

"Buttercup," Butch repeated. He tackled her. "I don't know why Bubbles wants me to keep you away from Ace but she does. Now, I don't really care and I don't owe Bubbles any favors, so you know what, I won't tell Bubbles about your secret rendezvous with your sexy, green-skinned lover but I have to stay with you."

"Okay first, he's not my lover. And second, why? Why can't you just chill at an arcade or something? Why follow me around?" She demanded.

"Because," Butch sneered. "I find you highly entertaining."

Buttercup's jaw dropped open. She punched him in the stomach so the smirk would fall off his face, then turned and flew to the diner, Butch close behind.

"Ace," she called out. He looked up from where he was, outside the diner talking with his gang.

"Cupcake, what're you doing here?" Ace asked. Butch eyed Buttercup, mouthing the word cupcake to her. She smacked him again.

"Well," She stammered out, avoiding Butch's mocking gaze. "I caused Mitch to burn down your building and I cost you $1,600 on hospital bills for Mitch so… I thought I could help you rebuild the place and save you some money." She looked up at him. "Butch said he'd help to." She let a slight smile escape when she heard Butch's yelp of protest.

"Hm, that would help us a lot to have two supers working with us. We wouldn't have to pay a construction crew which would save us a lot of money. Let me discuss it with the gang." As soon as he turned to the others, Butch turned to Buttercup. "I'm helping now?"

Buttercup smiled. "If you're going to be following me around, you might as well help."

Butch growled and punched her arm. She hit him back, just as fiercely.

"Will you two stop flirting? We agreed that we would rather have you guys help then pay some people to do it. When can you both come by?" Ace asked. Buttercup shoved Butch to the ground.

"We're not flirting. I don't like him like that. I, we, can come by whenever. It's fine." Buttercup explained. Ace smirked at her, as a blush grew across her face. Butch looked from Ace's smirk to Buttercup's growing discomfort and laughed.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He smiled.

"Ha, just wait until the work starts, super. I'll get that money I lost out of your blood, sweat, and tears." He threatened jokingly.

"Buttercup's tears? Totally worth it." Butch retorted.

The back and forth between the two of them was slowly annoying Buttercup enough to get her out of the mood she was in. She looked from one to the other.

"The earlier we get started, the faster we can open up the diner again. Let's stop talking and get started now, slackers." She teased. "What can we do?"

"Well, I know it'll kill you both to do this, but I need the building torn down." He sighed sarcastically.

"Yes!" Butch cried, zooming up to get a good view of the damage he was about to create.

"You can't destroy it if I do it first!" She called up.

"You guys are cute." Ace teased.

"We're not together!" Buttercup yelled. She shot her heat beams at the bottom of the foundation, knocking the entire structure down a little. It began to collapse on itself.

"Holy shit, cupcake, wait until we're gone!" Ace said. The Gangreen gang raced down the street to the apartment that Ace and Snake shared. There they watched the destruction commence.

"This turned out well." Ace smiled to himself, sitting back with a bottle of beer and smiling and Buttercup and Butch wreaked havoc on his old diner.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

End AN

Chapter 9: First Step

The work went quickly with the help of Butch and Buttercup. The building was destroyed and picked back up before Buttercup even had to leave for the night. When she did return home, she was met by the smile of her sister.

"How was your date with Butch?" Bubbles beamed.

"It was… interesting." Buttercup smiled. Bubbles squealed and pulled Buttercup onto her bed, bouncing up and down.

"Details!" She begged. At that moment, Blossom walked in. "Oh, you're back, Buttercup." She said.

"She's telling us about her daaate!" Bubbles teased. Blossom wrinkled her nose and frowned. "I'll be in the living room, then." She pouted.

"What's her problem?" Buttercup asked, confused.

"I'm sure it's just cause she's the only one not dating someone now. Poor girl." Bubbles sighed. "But that won't be for long because we're going to set her up with Brick!" She squealed again.

"That's so unpredictable." Buttercup said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "But, how about we not talk about dates then, at least until she has a boyfriend. To be nice you know?" She pleaded, hoping to get out of having to make up some lame, romantic outing for her and Butch.

"I guess you're right." Bubbles whined. "But at least you'll be spending all day together tomorrow right?" She pleaded.

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday so I don't see why not." Buttercup smiled. Bubbles was pleased with that coment and allowed Buttercup to head to bed. She went downstairs to talk to Blossom. Buttercup worked hard to get to sleep early. She had a long day tomorrow.

Work went quickly with the two supers helping the building. After a week, the base structure was completed. Ace decided that the cheap labor was a good enough reason to expand his business. He decided to add in a second floor where all the criminals could eat and open up the first floor to the general public. Butch and Buttercup agreed to continue working. Butch, because he enjoyed the chance to use his hands, and Buttercup, because she enjoyed spending time with Ace. Each day, Buttercup got closer and closer to Ace, who helped as much as he could with the construction. She felt that they connected easily, although she couldn't explain why. Perhaps it was Ace's easy way of talking that made her so comfortable. Perhaps it was the maturity he so often exhibited. Perhaps it was the fact that they had known each other for years. Maybe, most likely, it was all those things. Either way, they were becoming quite friendly.

One day, she was talking to Ace while Butch set some second floor wall supports.

"Hey, Buttercup, could you possibly deign yourself to come hold this while I pour the concrete?" Butch sarcastically begged.

"You heard him, kid. Head up there." Ace smirked. "I don't pay you to talk to me all day."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me kid?" Buttercup teased.

"Buttercup, it's slipping." Butch warned. But she couldn't hear him from down on the ground.

"I call you a kid, cause you're a kid." He laughed.

"Buttercup." Butch cried out, louder, but still unheard.

"Till you can throw back a beer with me and the boys, you will be a kid."

Buttercup grimaced, "I don't think I'll ever be able to throw back a beer. The Professor had me try one once…"

"Buttercup!" Butch cried. But it was too late. The steel bar he had been holding slipped from his hands and fell right towards Buttercup. Ace looked up, back at Buttercup, and ran, straight into her, throwing her to the ground. He held her down and braced himself. Buttercup looked up at Ace and watched the bar slowly approach his spine in a moment that lasted forever. As it got close, she too closed her eyes and waited to hear the crack of bone. A sound that never came. Instead, she heard a whoosh of air. She reopened her eyes and saw Butch flying away with the steel bar.

"Butch, got it." She sighed. "You know," She panted. "That bar would have injured me. It was going to kill you, and your fragile, human bones." She smiled, relieved.

"You're right." He panted, as well. "It was dumb of me, but I couldn't help it. I still think of you as a kid." Buttercup cut him off, by pressing her lips against his.

"I keep telling you not to call me a kid." She laughed.

Ace stumbled back. Buttercup got up and flew out to assist Butch, who had been watching and now wore a huge smirk, with the wall supports. Ace got to his feet and walked back to his apartment.

"Hey, Snake, can you keep an eye on the repairs for a while?" Ace asked, flustered.

"Sure, bossssss." Snake replied, heading out.

Ace reached into the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers, then sat down to drink them.

"Not sure what just happened." He muttered to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

Also my chapter numbering has been super screwy. The number down there is correct.

End AN

Chapter 10: No Turning Back

Ace had gone through two beers by the time Snake knocked on his door and was finishing his third.

"Acccceeee, Buttercup wantssssss to ssssspeak with you."

Ace laughed, nervously. "Yeah, speak." He couldn't stop himself from walking out though, just to see what she wanted. She was staring at Snake nervously, who got the hint, went inside, and left the two of them alone. This made Ace even more nervous.

"I wanted to apologize for today. It put you in a weird position. I just, with the steel flying towards your head and all, I thought you were going to die ya know. When you didn't, I was just sort of… overwhelmed with emotions. I wanted to say and do things that I would have regretted not doing if you had died. So I rushed into it. I'm sorry." She stammered.

Ace raised up his sunglasses to stare at her. "Wasn't expecting that. Then again I've been hit with a lot of things I wasn't expecting today." He joked, nudging her. Her blush grew into a deep, deep red. Ace sighed and grew serious.

"Look, today, you and Butch should have finished all the rough carpentry. Why don't you take a week off. The plumber and electrician have to come in and put in all the wiring and plumbing. It'll be good for you to get out and do normal stuff, like go on a real date with that fake boyfriend of yours."

"I don't want to date him. I don't like him." Buttercup stated vehemently.

"I know, I know, but I need to think about what happened okay? Give me some time to think." Ace responded, defeated.

"So, it's not a no?" Buttercup chirped.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Goodnight, cupca-ki-Buttercup."

Ace walked inside and shut the door. Snake stood inside, holding up the two beer bottles.

"How many of thesssssee have you had?" Snake hissed.

"About a third as much as I need." Ace retorted going back to his third beer which was still sitting where he left it.

"Acceeee, why are you drinking?" Snake asked.

"To keep from thinking." Ace responded honestly.

"That'sssss the worssssst reasssson." Snake chided, sibilantly.

"Then I'm doing product testing, to see which beer is the best at making our customers stop thinking." Ace bit back, sharply.

"I'm not dealing with thisssssss tonight. Goodnight, Accccceeee." Snake sighed, turning to his room. Ace leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. He was 30 and she was 18. There was a twelve year difference. It was dirty. Just thinking of it as a possibility made him feel dirty. It could never happen between them, but it wasn't like he didn't like her. She was a cool kid, sharp and witty yet still able to be manipulated, innocent and naïve. No, that was a bad way to think about it. It had been such a long time since a girl had paid attention to him. He'd been so busy recently with the grand opening of his bar and all. He hadn't had sex since he quit using. But that was a bad way to think about it too. She was eighteen, eighteen for Christ's sake. A year younger and he would be arrested for several years just for insinuating he would like to touch her like that. He sighed.

"I'm going to need something stronger." He muttered to himself.

After Buttercup finished talking to Ace, she met Butch and flew home. She was quiet most of the way. She had messed it up with Ace. She had wanted to go slow, not jump into something. She knew it would probably be weird for him for a while. She had screwed up a really good relationship. She was happy just being friends with him for now, but now he knew. She couldn't think about anything but how awful the situation was. At least until she felt arms grabbing hers, throwing her into the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" Buttercup yelled. Butch rocketed toward the ground and stood in front of her, angry.

"Fight me." Butch commanded.

"I'm not in the mood, Butch." Buttercup complained. Butch raced forward and socked Buttercup's jaw, sending her flying back through the dirt. She rose up on her arms, leaning back in her newly made ditch. Her eyes angry, but still not punching back.

"I'm not in the mood, Butch." She growled.

"Fight me!" Butch yelled. He ran forward again. Buttercup rolled out of the way, let him pass her, and punched him in the back. He was knocked onto all fours, smirking to himself.

"Still not in the mood, princess?" He asked.

"Guess I am." Buttercup said from behind him. She picked up her foot and dug it into his back. Butch smirked again and jumped into the air, getting high up and then plummeting back, hoping to hit Buttercup with an earth shattering kick. Buttercup jumped out of the way, causing Butch to hit the ground. The ground rippled outwards and Buttercup shot into the air, where Butch was waiting. He grabbed her from behind and flipped over backwards, he spiraled down sending Buttercup head first towards the ground. Buttercup smashed her elbow back into his chest causing him to loosen his grip. She zoomed out right as he hit the ground and flew back down to meet him, cracking his ribs with a flurry of punches. She pulled back for the final punch to the nasal cavity but Butch grabbed her fist and met her stomach with his own punch. She doubled over and he kicked her over his head. They both laid there, heads lightly touching, breathing heavily.

"Do you," Butch panted, "feel better now?"

Buttercup got up to rest on her elbows, turning to look at Butch.

"Yeah." She realized.

"Good," Butch smiled to himself. "Your smile is much prettier than your frown."

Buttercup laughed and got to her feet, walking over to help Butch get up.

"Now let's get you home, before your sisters think I've done something ungentlemanly with you."

Buttercup laughed again and they flew off towards her home.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

I understand that it would never take such little time to build an establishment, lay the plumbing lines, and do all that stuff. But I am the author sooooo I can make it do that.

End AN

Chapter 11: Waiting

Ace paced the room. It had been two weeks. The plumber and electrician had long finished their rough work. He had assumed that his hired help, Buttercup and Butch, would return once the week was up. They hadn't. He needed to get started on the roofing and exterior work. He'd gotten a new sign made. That was done already. He hadn't expected them to… stay away. He smacked himself mentally. Buttercup must hate him; that was it. Buttercup would never forgive him for breaking her heart. He thought it was odd. He had just told her, he had to think about it. It hadn't been a no. It definitely wasn't a yes, though. Should he hire another company to finish the work? Buttercup owed him, didn't she? It was never about her owing him, he knew that from the beginning. He didn't feel like she owed him.

"You're going to rub a ditch in our nice wood floor." Snake mocked, taking a drag from his cigarette. "You need to ssssstay sssssstill, calm down."

Ace looked at him and walked over. "Should I hire new guys to start working on the building? Buttercup and Butch haven't shown."

"They'll show. I don't sssssee any reassssson why they shouldn't. Unlessss," he eyed Ace suspiciously. "You know sssssssomething I don't."

Ace started to twist his arm, a habit he did when he was thinking about using again. "It's just, ya know, they haven't shown."

"The two ssssssupers are probably off on a date. They'll remember usssss ssssssooner or later." Snake took another drag.

"They're not on a date." Ace said, curtly.

"Why ssssso sssssure?" Snake smiled.

"I just am, okay? She doesn't like him like that…" Ace muttered, twisting his arm faster.

"How do you know?" Snake mocked, lightly.

"You know what?" Ace sighed. "You're probably right. They're probably just… out, somewhere. Dating. Cause they like each other. And they're gonna have cute super powered little green eyed babies together." He said rather manically. He took Snake's cigarette and started smoking.

"Are you okay?" Snake asked, pulling out another cancer stick.

"Fine, Snake. I'm fine." Ace bit back.

Snake sighed, "Okay." He lit up his cigarette and continued to relax on the couch. Ace continued to pace.

He was thirty. He shouldn't be so strung out because an 18 year old was dating another 18 year old. But Buttercup had made it clear she didn't like Butch that way. But why did he care? Jesus Christ, why was this so confusing? It was like he was a horny, hormonal teenager all over again. He was thirty.

"Hey, Arturo sssaid he was gonna come by later and drop off sssome ssstuff to decorate the new placcce with. Maria'ssss coming too ssssso behave." Snake informed.

"Sure." Ace muttered. She didn't even call or anything. It was like they weren't even friends anymore. He thought that she wanted to go back to being friends. He was cool with being friends.

"Also, Grubber thinksssss we should have sssssome international menu optionssss, at least Ssssspanish and Vietnamessssse, to cater to a growing multicultural population." Snake tested.

"We can do that." Ace mumbled. She should at least check up on the work. She was his partner in all this. She had thrown around some really good ideas for the new place. It was her idea to expand the clientele by adding a floor for criminals and a normal floor. She should see it through.

"Alssso Big Billy brought over some puppiessss from the animal shelter that they were going to put down. I wanted to tell him no but they were just ssssso cute I put them in your room. I hope you don't mind." Snake smiled to himself at how wrapped up Ace was in his own world.

"That's fine, Snake." Ace said, causing Snake to chuckle to himself. Snake got up and went to the fridge. He grabbed a couple of beers and sat back down. He yelled Ace's name to get his attention and then threw him a beer.

"I thought you didn't like it when I drank." Ace questioned, finally looking up at Snake. Snake laughed.

"I'll make sure you don't get out of hand. Bessssidessssss, you really need a drink." Snake laughed.

Ace smiled and they clinked their bottles together before gulping down.

One Week Earlier~

Buttercup came home from school. Ace had said he needed a week to think about things, so she had stayed away. Gone to the arcade with Butch and gone on "double dates" with Bubbles and Boomer to keep up the charade. Bubbles loved it. Butch and she also did a lot of sparring which she really enjoyed. It helped her get out all the nervousness as the end of the week drew closer. What was Ace going to say? Had she completely screwed it up? Today she planned on going with Butch to Ace's. She was ready to hear the reaction. The anticipation was killing her more than anything. She got home to drop off her stuff.

"Buttercup!" She heard the Professor yell. She tried to bolt out the door but Blossom stood in her way. The Professor came barreling in.

"You made two F's on your latest report card?" The Professor asked incredulously. "You've never made below a low B? How did this happen?"

Buttercup turned towards Blossom. The Professor never really checked report cards, he just assumed the grades you told him were correct. Blossom must have informed him about her deception. Still he was right about the never making below a low B, but she hadn't been turning stuff in, because she hadn't been finishing it, because she'd been building a restaurant. She felt the whole construction thing was far more practical than a paper on Napoleon but her teacher's didn't think so. Her grades would go back up once construction was done. However, she couldn't tell him about her reasoning. Not only would she have to answer to spending a lot of time with men in their twenties and up, which the Professor wouldn't like, but he'd also freak out about all the building code violations they were probably breaking and how a real engineer should be doing the work and how she shouldn't be on a construction site because it was dangerous. It would be a nightmare to deal with. She just shrugged.

"I don't know what happened." She lied.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough. You're grounded until the next report card comes out and you aren't failing this time." The Professor ordered.

"No…" Buttercup whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

THANKS SO MUCH VWVANLOVER! A really nice person and really great author.

End AN

Chapter 12: Blossom's Revelation

It had been a week since she was grounded. Buttercup walked to the cafeteria and sat down next to Blossom, Bubbles, and the RowdyRuffs.

"Buttercup!" Butch piped up. "Can I talk to you alone?" Buttercup looked at Blossom.

"Gee, Blossom. Can I talk to Butch alone?" Buttercup asked sarcastically.

"I'll be watching for green streaks leaving the school. As long as you stay on campus though, I don't see why not." She smiled, demonically.

Buttercup huffed and left the table. Blossom had been the Professor's top, and only, enforcer of the grounding. She didn't let Buttercup leave the house, or leave school during lunch. Buttercup had tried to sneak out at night, after Blossom was asleep, but as soon as she moved the covers, Blossom's eyes would flash open like something out of a horror movie. Buttercup didn't know why, but Blossom had made it her personal mission to make Buttercup's life hell. She walked down the school hallways with Butch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Ace for you? He should really know where we are." Butch whispered.

"I TOLD you." Buttercup repeated for the millionth time that week. "The next time I see Ace has to be important. I don't want him relaying messages through you."

"I could give him your number and he can call you." Butch tried.

"The Professor took my phone. He's really serious about this whole grounding thing. I'm hoping Ace hasn't called already. That's bound to make the Professor suspicious if he sees it."

"What if I flooded your phone with calls so that it'd be harder to look through for one from Ace? I'll use multiple phones so Ace's number is hidden." Butch suggested.

"Thanks so much, Butch. That would be awesome."

Butch smiled. "I really feel like I should at least get back to work on the building. It'll send him the wrong message if I stay with you. He'll think we're seeing each other. Unless," Butch said, smirking at Buttercup, "you're trying to make him jealous."

Buttercup punched Butch. "So what if I am?" She protested. "Besides, it's a lot easier to do the work with both of us then with one."

Butch laughed, "Because you were so useful. You only helped when you weren't busy talking to Ace. That's what got you in this situation, remember?"

Buttercup growled. "I'm going to kill you!" She yelled, tossing him into the lockers. Butch caught her wrists and held them while she kicked at him. He squirmed around to behind her, holding her tight.

"Careful, sweetie." He sneered. "We're not allowed to leave and destroying the school will only get you in more trouble. You don't want that."

She stopped struggling and he let her go. She looked at him annoyed and stormed back to the courtyard. Butch laughed. She hated when he was right.

That night, she decided she had to attempt to make a move. Her phone had been going off all day much to the Professor's annoyance, until he made Buttercup turn it off. She noticed there were fifteen missed calls, she would have to ask Butch how many times he called tomorrow. Right now, Blossom sat, reading, waiting for Buttercup to fall asleep. Buttercup would have liked to pound Blossom into the ground but that would have caused the Professor to come up and would put her in more trouble. She hated not being able to punch people. As it was, Buttercup just turned towards Blossom and whispered.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't know what you mean." Blossom responded.

"When did you become the Professor's own police force?" Buttercup seethed, Blossom had always been annoyingly good but never this outrageous.

"I just think you should get your grades up." Blossom said, not even looking up from her book.

"Bullshit." Buttercup said, louder than she would have liked. Blossom turned towards Buttercup, eyes cold and sharp.

"You spend all day with Butch. Every waking second. It's the most insufferable, aggravating thing." She said, harshly.

"Why do you care? Butch and I are dating. Why shouldn't we spend all our time together?" Buttercup argued back, growing louder.

"All your time? Lunch, Dinner. You wake up at like 8 on Saturdays to go see him. It's ridiculous!" Blossom's voice rose a little.

"Why does it matter to you what, or who, I do with my Saturdays?" Buttercup taunted, loudly.

"Because I like Butch!" Blossom yelled.

Buttercup stared at her. "You like Butch? But Brick…"

"Why does everyone assume that just because we both like colors in the red spectrum, we have to date? Bubbles did. She tried to set us up. You know how I feel about Brick. He's a stuck up, narcissistic slave-driver and I want nothing to do with him." She cried.

"Blossom, I had no idea." Buttercup said. She looked around and walked closer to Blossom.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom's ears perked up. "Um, sure I guess."

Buttercup looked at her and smiled. "Butch and I aren't dating. I wanted to make you think we were because… well because I was going to see Ace. I didn't want to tell you guys so I dragged Butch along with me."

"You mean…" Blossom began.

"Butch doesn't like me like that. And I don't like him like that. So go for it." Buttercup encouraged. Blossom smiled.

"So, will you let me sneak out? To go see Ace?" Buttercup beamed.

"I don't know…" Blossom started.

"Blossommm." Buttercup whined.

"You can go see him at lunch, tomorrow." She smiled. "You can even take Butch to, you know, keep up the act." She smiled conspiratorially.

"Thank you so much!" Buttercup yelled, hugging Blossom violently.

Blossom smiled and started to get ready for bed.

Buttercup snuggled under the covers, excited about tomorrow. She was finally going to find out how Ace felt. Little did she know, she didn't have to wait that long. A more-drunk-than-sober friend of hers was making his way to her house. And she began to hear little taps on the window, rocks thrown against the glass. She got up and went to look outside.

"Ace." She whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

THANKS SO MUCH VWVANLOVER! A really nice person and really great author.

End AN

Chapter 13: Drinking Games

"Ace…" Buttercup whispered. She looked around for Blossom and flew down. "Ace, I was going to come tomorrow. Let me explain."

"Don't explain." He said, looking around suspiciously. "Come with me."

Buttercup was confused. Ace smelled heavily of alcohol. He took hold of her wrist, harshly. He stumbled a bit, trying hard to drag her somewhere. After a few feet, Buttercup picked him up and together they floated to the diner.

"Ace?" Buttercup asked.

"My apartment." He sighed, sounding very tired.

He started to walk towards his apartment. Buttercup caught up and Ace used her as support. He let go of her for just long enough to open the door and pulled her inside. The odor of beer and cigarettes hit her face, hard. Snake was on the couch, smirking.

"You brought the construction crew to ccceeelebrate with ussssss?" Snake laughed

"What's going on?" She asked.

"He's drunk, ignore him." Ace said, leading her into the kitchen by her wrist.

"You are too!" She scolded, pulling away from him.

"Being a 30 year old, it's something I'm allowed to do. You're gonna have to get used to it." He looked at her, sternly.

"Why did you bring me here? Are you mad?" Buttercup choked out.

Ace let go of her, took off his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"God, I'm completely screwing this up." He whispered to himself.

He took Buttercup's chin in his hands and brought her slowly up to look him in the eyes.

"I'm normally very against underage drinking." He softly explained. "But I need you to drink this one with me."

"I don't understand." Buttercup whimpered. Ace pointed to two bottles on the table. He put his sunglasses back on, went over, and took a seat, grabbing one. He waited for her to sit and motioned to the other bottle. She took it. He held his up towards her, and they clinked bottles.

"Snaaaake!" Ace called out.

He put down the bottle and walked out. When he came back, he was dragging a sleeping Snake in. He settled Snake into another chair around the table and put a beer in front of him.

"I'm really not sure what's going on." She stated, more confused than scared now.

"Right now, just mentally prepare yourself to chug that." Ace said, nodding towards the beer in her hand. He sat down and looked at her.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I guess so." Buttercup responded.

Ace inhaled deeply. "3…," he counted, "2… 1." He and Buttercup lifted up the beers and drank. Both of them placed the drinks back on the table. Ace's was half empty, Buttercup's was nearly gone. Ace looked at hers and smiled.

"Good job." He congratulated.

"I don't know if I can finish the rest." She complained, sticking her tongue out to get rid of the taste.

"I need you to." Ace said, seriously. Buttercup picked her bottle back up. "3, 2, 1." She whispered.

They both finished and Ace relaxed.

"Are you going to tell me why we did that now?" She asked.

"You just threw back a beer with me and the boys," He explained. "Well, Snake. But it counts. You're not a kid anymore." He got up and walked over to her. His arm snaked around to the back of her chair, bringing him close to her.

"Ace." She whispered. She reached up and removed his sunglasses, inching closer. She stopped centimeters away from his face, not wanting to ruin the moment, not wanting to rush things. Ace closed the space, kissing her hungrily. He picked her up and held her tightly against his chest. Buttercup ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him gently as he moved down to kiss her neck, his stubble tickling her. She moaned lightly and pulled away. Ace smirked, tugging her towards him again and pushing his tongue in her mouth. They breathed each other in, enjoying the taste. Ace tasted of cigarettes and alcohol, Buttercup tasted of spiced chocolate. They explored the crevices of each other's mouths, fighting each other for the ability to explore. Buttercup felt every ridge on his lips, pressing against hers. Her heart swelled up, wanting more. She couldn't breathe, she realized and she pulled away.

"Ace," she whispered, "are you sure?" Ace smiled at her. "If I wasn't, I am now." He brought her lips back to his. She smiled through the kiss. Ace's lips traveled up her cheek to her ear. "I should go." Buttercup whispered. Ace smiled. "You're right." Ace said, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked. Buttercup smiled.

"I would like that." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ace set her down. And she walked back to the door, continuing to stare at Ace. He laughed as she ran into the wall and went up to her, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Shall I walk you to the door, cupcake?"

"Yes, please." Buttercup beamed.

Ace and Buttercup walked all the way to Ace's diner before Buttercup turned to him.

"I can fly the rest of the way." She placed her hand on his arm and gently pushed him back in the direction of his apartment.

"Why don't you go put Snake to bed?" She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Ace responded, kissing her again. He watched her fly away until she was long gone.

He smiled and turned to go home.

"Goodnight, cupcake." He whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers. Y'all are so cool.

End AN

Chapter 14: Last Night

Buttercup returned home, euphoric, to see Blossom pacing the room. When she entered through the window, Blossom tackled her to the ground.

"Where were you?" She demanded, digging her nails into the flesh of Buttercup's arm.

"Ace came to see me and I went with him to his apartment!" Buttercup explained.

"Right! Like I'd believe that Ace crap." Blossom spat, "I gave you a chance to see him and you couldn't wait. Why couldn't you wait Buttercup?"

Buttercup was aghast. "I went outside to ask what he, Ace, was doing at my house. He dragged me to his apartment."

Blossom fell back, eyes wide. "Oh my god, Buttercup were you raped?"

"What! No!"

"Ahhhhhhh" Bubbles said, waking up. "You are all so LOUD!" She fell back into bed, placing the pillow over her head. Buttercup and Blossom looked from her to each other.

Buttercup ordered under her breath, "Don't let Bubbles know I'm seeing Ace. I wasn't raped. Now stop being dumb. Be good, and I'll lie to Butch about what a wonderful person you are."

"Bitch," Blossom whispered.

Buttercup changed went to bed, excited to see Ace tomorrow.

The next day, Buttercup leapt from her seat as soon as the lunch bell rang. She ran to the courtyard, grabbed Butch, and zoomed off to see Ace.

"Where's she all excited to go?" Boomer asked.

Blossom smiled, "Dunno, just young love I guess."

Butch soon stopped being dragged along and flew alongside her.

"Blossom let you leave?" He said incredulously.

"Yeah," Buttercup chirped. "Once I explained the situation."

"You explained the situation," Butch repeated, "to Blossom?"

Buttercup smiled, "Yeah, she can be pretty cool about things." Butch stared at her and shrugged, touching down at the diner.

Buttercup didn't hit the ground until she was next to Ace, lightly kissing his cheek as she landed. Ace's eyes grew wide and he patted Buttercup's shoulder, pointing her in the direction of the building.

"Alright, well we've missed you lots and we need to get started on the final construction." Ace smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, babe." Buttercup said, zooming off. Butch wiggled his eyebrows at Ace, mouthing the word babe while Snake narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Ace. As soon as Buttercup was busy working, Ace turned to Snake.

"What happened after we started drinking last night?"

"I woke up with a sssssevere headache and a tropical fish in my ssssssink. It could be anything."

"You were supposed to keep me under control." Ace hissed.

"Look," Snake responded harshly, "It's not my fault you decccccided to sssssscrew a minor after I passsssssed out. I haven't had a beer in sssssix years. I'm a lightweight."

Ace took off his sunglasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Shit." He muttered. He felt hands grab onto his shoulders and lift him up from the ground and far from the construction site, high above Snake and the general safety of earth.

"Couldn't help but overhear your little predicament, babe." Butch smiled, falsely, holding Ace's shoulders tightly. "Buttercup seems quite smitten with you after last night. Apparently, she's the only one who knows what happened. I could ask but I don't know if I want to hear what happened to my 18-year-old friend in the company of a hammered, horny, old man."

Ace sighed, "I guess I could ask her." As the words escaped his lips, he felt Butch's hands let go of him. He fell back down to the ground, screaming. Butch caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Don't do that." He commanded. "You tell her that you don't remember anything about last night and she'll be heartbroken. Man the hell up, Ace. You just got a new girlfriend."

"Snake won't like that. Heck, I don't like that. She's 18, Butch." Ace protested.

"So's the guy that's going to kill you if you decide to not." He threatened. He put Ace on the roof of a nearby building, attempting to be more conversational. "If you like her, I don't see what the problem is. She's not underage."

"It's just… weird." Ace said, slightly twisting his arm.

Butch looked at him sternly. "Get some balls, Ace. Are you worried about what people will say? I didn't realize you cared so much. Makes me tear up a bit, knowing Ace is all self-conscious and shit."

Ace sighed. "You're right. You know what? Fine. I'll date her." He looked back at Butch, smiling lightly. "She is pretty cute."

"Save me the details." Butch said sticking his tongue out. He picked Ace up and flew him back to the construction site. When Ace landed, Snake ran up to him. Buttercup tackled Butch to the ground, pinning him and punching him repeatedly. Ace ran up to Buttercup and picked her up off of him.

"He was just looking out for you, cupcake." Ace smiled, stroking her hair.

Butch spat, "Won't happen again."

Buttercup smiled and lightly kissed Ace. "We have to get back." She said, reluctantly.

He nodded and watched the two of them fly off.

Snake turned to Ace. "Ssssssssooooo what jussssst happened."

Ace smirked, "Well, Buttercup likes me, and apparently something happened between us last night. And Butch said he's going to kill me if I tell her I didn't know what I was doing."

"I'm sssssure Buttercup would kill him if he did that." Snake reassured.

"I think he knows that. I don't think he cares." Ace smiled.

"Sssssscary."

"Yup."

"Sssssssoooooo…"

"So I'm dating Buttercup now I guess." Ace smiled. "Fun fun." He turned and walked back to his apartment, a confused Snake stumbling behind.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers. Y'all are so cool.

End AN

Chapter 15: High Before the Fall

Work on the building moved quickly. As soon as final construction was done, Butch stopped coming along with Buttercup, he was far less excited about the decorating aspect. This left Ace and Buttercup much time alone with each other, since Ace sent Snake on missions to get siding and paint buckets. Painting the inside of the store was enjoyable, Buttercup would return home, covered in paint stains, with spots on her nose where it looked like someone flicked her teasingly, and spots elsewhere showing where large hands may have strayed, although no one ever saw those.

While she was painting, Ace would often just lay back and watch, much to the chagrin of Buttercup who complained that even he should be capable of painting. Ace would smile and say that he was enjoying the way her shirt lifted up when she reached high and showed just an inch of skin. She would blush and throw small objects at Ace, who had learned by now to dodge expertly.

Once, Buttercup covered herself in some green paint that they were using for accent pieces. She then walked up to Ace, claiming that they were meant for each other because now she also had weirdly green skin. Ace laughed but ordered her to wash it off, paint not necessarily being the best thing for skin. Buttercup did so reluctantly. Ace and Buttercup used this time to grow very close, time far from the judgmental eyes of others.

"Buttercup?" Ace asked, nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we're almost done with the building. We'll be able to open it up again soon. Do you… Well there will be this grand reopening party, ya know? I was wondering if you would be my date. Like in front of everyone." He stammered. He wasn't so sure about how this would go over with the gang but he wasn't so sure that he cared. Yes, there was a large age difference, but it wasn't like he could be her father or anything and people had been successfully married with larger discrepancies in age. Hell, his own parents had been eight years apart and twelve wasn't so different from eight. He convinced himself that with time, his gang would accept it. If anything, they'd just think Buttercup was hanging out with them and enjoying their company like she had in the old days. No one thought it was weird back then.

"Ace, what's the point of answering if you aren't listening?" Buttercup sighed, punching Ace's arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ace grinned, sheepishly. "I was just thinking."

Buttercup looked up at him. "About what?" she asked.

Ace smiled and gave her a quick, gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Us."

"Well, I said I would love to go with you." Buttercup muttered, embarrassed by Ace's blunt, sweet comment.

Ace picked her up and kissed her, more fiercely.

"Well then," He said, putting her down. "We better get this building finished."

The grand opening was full of people, mostly villains excited to have their favorite hideout back. Ace stood at the front, greeting everyone, with Buttercup on his arm. She never left his site until Butch and his brothers brought the other Powerpuffs to the event. When they were greeted, Bubbles jaw hit the floor.

"Buttercup!" She whispered through her teeth. "What are you doing with Ace? I thought you were dating Butch! You've been spending so much time with Butch! And now you're with Ace? What's going on?"

Buttercup placed her hand on Ace's arm gently. "I need to go talk to my sister in private." She smiled, knowingly. Ace smiled and let her go.

"Ace," Arturo said, beaming. He pulled Ace into a hug.

"I brought Maria. Please, behave." He pleaded quietly into Ace's ear. When he pulled back, he was all smiles.

"Maria, you know Ace!" Arturo smiled. A dark haired, Latina woman smiled up at Ace.

"Oh yes, the best friend of a boss who's too cheap to pay you what you deserve! How could I forget?" She shot daggers at Ace, her smile still plastered on her face. Ace smiled and took Maria's hand from Ace's arm.

"Maria, you get more beautiful every day." He smiled, lightly kissing her hand. Her smile dropped into a look of surprise and she pulled her hand away.

"Your smooth talking may work on my husband, but I'm not so easy to fool." She bit back.

"Maria… you promised you would be civil." Arturo begged.

"No, Arturo." Ace smiled. "Your wife is absolutely right. With all the money I've saved on this construction, as well as the new floor which allows for an expanse in clientele, I can certainly afford to give you a raise. Why don't we meet up tomorrow and talk pay? You can bring your manager," he said with a slight nod to Maria, "with you."

Maria's jaw opened and she looked at Arturo who was beaming.

"Are you serious, boss?"

"You deserve it, lil' buddy." Ace smiled.

"_I love her, Ace! Why don't you understand that?" Arturo yelled._

"_She's a bitch, Arturo. I'm not going to let her break this group apart. Does she know what you've, what we've, been through?"_

"_She does! And she still accepts me. You're just mad because Sedusa left you!" Arturo blamed._

_Ace hit Arturo hard. When he got up, he ran straight at Ace, tackling him to the floor. He got up._

"_Ace, she's not going to break this group apart. You are. Just because you aren't using anymore doesn't mean you've changed. You can't keep dragging everyone else down with you." Arturo spat, walking out of the shack where Ace now lived._

"_You seem to be the only one that thinks that. You know what I was wrong, you and that slut deserve each other. Have a nice life! I wish you hundreds of fat children!" Ace yelled. That was the last time he saw Arturo before he opened up the restaurant. He still hadn't forgiven him, it was only a sense of nostalgia that allowed him to let Arturo have the job. But Arturo had been the first to leave, really leave him. They had all gotten back together after Ace stopped being addicted. Arturo was the first to start a real life for himself. Settle down and get a house. Ace clutched at the dissolving band of misfits like a drowning man clutches towards the surface. He needed a purpose and without them, he didn't have one._

_Love, he thought, was destructive, stupid, and dangerous._

"She understands now." Buttercup said, smiling and she walked back to him.

He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her towards him, kissing her powerfully.

"Buttercup," he smiled. "I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers. Y'all are so cool.

End AN

Chapter 16: The Storm

Buttercup never left Ace's side that night. And she stayed long after the last guest had left. Her sisters had flown home, trusting that Buttercup would meet them there once she had helped to clean up a bit. Together, Ace and Buttercup picked up the empty plates and glasses, took the trash out to the dumpster in the back, and swept the floor of crumbs and discarded numbers.

"I think this was a success." Buttercup assured.

Ace smiled and put his arm around her, kissing her gently on the temple while he squeezed her close. "It doesn't really matter anymore."

Buttercup smiled and kissed Ace. He reached his arms around her and she dropped the broom she had been holding, opting to instead wrap her arms around Ace. They kissed gently at first but growing more and more fierce. Ace lifted Buttercup onto the counter of the bar, his hand trailing down to her skirt.

"Ace…" She whispered. "Be careful."

Ace pulled back, confused. "What for?" He asked.

Buttercup blushed. "I've never really done this before." She looked at the floor, embarrassed by her own innocence.

Ace smirked and kissed her neck. "Well then," he said, lightly biting her. "Good thing you have someone experienced to show you how it needs to be done." He picked her up and crashed her against a wall, his hands trailing up and down her body to his delight. She shuddered and gasped as his hands trailed across delicate areas. His hands started to move up her inner thigh. She held her breath. Ace kissed her collarbone, lightly, comforting.

The door slammed.

"I'm sssssso ssssssssorry to interrupt." Snake hissed loudly at the couple.

Ace shouted, backing away from the Powerpuff. Buttercup blushed heavily and looked away from the door, pulling down her skirt and adjusting her shirt.

"Go the hell home, ssssssweetheart." Snake ordered. Buttercup was gone in a blaze of bright green.

"Snake, what's wrong with you?" Ace laughed lightly, nervously. He punched at Snake's nose, playfully.

"You shut up." Snake spat at him. "You ssssssaid you were only ssssssseeing her beacausssse Butch threatened you. I didn't see Butch forcccccing you to do that."

"So what? It's just some harmless kissing." Ace shrugged.

"She's a minor, Acccceeee." Snake chided.

"She's eighteen."

"That'sssss ssssstill a difference of twelve yearssssss, sssssicko."

Ace looked at Snake. "Buttercup doesn't care. Besides, I don't see what business it is of yours who I date. I'm an adult and you're not even older than me."

Snake growled, "Do you undersssstand what kind of bussssinessssss we run? We cater to criminalssssss and thisssss entire night you've had the Powerpuffssssss here. Sssssome people left asssss sssssoon asssss they sssssaw Buttercup on your arm. We're losssssing cussstomersssss. If we lossssse cusssstomersssss, then Arturo will have no way to get that raissssse you promisssssed him. Won't that be ssssssad?" Ace's face fell. He had no idea that his relationship was affecting his business. After all, the relationship hadn't started until after the building was trashed. Snake glared at him, arms crossed.

"You mean…"

"We could lossssse everything. Because of thisssss little fling with an 18 year old. Not only are the criminalsssss uncomfortable, but the average people your sssssecond floor issss sssupposed to bring in don't trussssst a pedophile." Snake smiled darkly.

"She's eighteen!" Ace yelled, exasperated. It shouldn't be this difficult. Yes, he was old. But not old enough to be her father or anything. There had been weirder relationships.

"Doesssssn't matter. Accce, I'm not going to watch you ssssscrew up the only thing you've ever done well. Leave Buttercup, or I'm gone." Snake hissed, turning and leaving for the apartment.

Ace walked around to the bartender's side of the counter, where he had moments ago sat Buttercup, he rummaged through the bottles. He started twisting his arm. Where was the cash? He grabbed one of the bottles he had tossed aside and started drinking. He couldn't think. He couldn't be responsible for what he was about to do.

"Shit." He whispered.

Buttercup sat in her room, pacing. Butch was laying on her bed, face down while Blossom massaged his back.

"So what happened?" Butch said, muffled through the blankets.

"I told you!" Buttercup exclaimed, frustrated. "I was cleaning up after the party and Snake came in and told me to leave!"

Butch raised his head to look up at her.

"So what happened?" Butch said, disbelieving her explanation.

Buttercup screamed and kicked at her desk. The leg she hit broke and the desk collapsed onto its left side, all the work on it slid towards Buttercup in karmic retaliation. She yelped and fell backwards, hitting the floor. Butch and Blossom laughed at her, only making her more angry.

"He should have called by now." Buttercup whined.

But Ace's phone was back at the bar, and Ace was no longer there.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers. I know I've been on a super long hiatus. Thanks for sticking with me. Y'all are so cool.

End AN

Chapter 17: The Fallout

Buttercup sat up, waiting. At midnight, after Butch had left and the other girls had fallen asleep, she heard someone stumbling drunkenly outside. She ran to the window.

"Ace!" She yelped.

He was on the sidewalk in front of her house, holding onto a light post and looking carefully at the door. He looked up to her window to see her staring out at him.

"Shit." He whispered.

Buttercup was out before he could think, which was probably best considering his inebriated state. She stood in front of him, smiling.

"What do you have in your hand, Ace?" She asked brightly. Ace looked at his most recent purchase.

A bouquet of flowers, white tulips, were being held in his left hand. A few of the petals had fallen and the buds drooped. He had beaten the bouquet around, smacking it against trees and fences, as he wondered whether what he was about to do was a good idea or not.

"I thought… maybe… it would help." He stammered. He tossed them to the sidewalk. They weren't helping. His world was spinning and soon, he would lose consciousness. At least, he hoped. Maybe she would call the hospital. Maybe she would try to nurse him back to health herself. Couldn't have that. He needed to finish this.

"We… I can't do this, Buttercup."

She looked at him and her smile fell. She had run to pick up the flowers and now stood, nursing the broken stems, fingering the limp petals lightly.

"Is this about what Snake saw? I can keep it a secret in front of him." Buttercup began.

"No Buttercup," Ace interrupted, "It's about what everyone saw. It's about me being 30 and you being… you're 18 Buttercup. There are so many other… choices you could be making. So many better choices…" He trailed off.

"I don't want to make any other choices! I like this one! I can keep it a secret from the whole world if you like." She pleaded, "I just don't want to lose you."

"Why the hell do you even like me so much?" Ace shouted. "I've never been anything but a pain in the ass to you girls."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Buttercup looked down, smiling sadly. "Before running into you at that bar I hadn't seen you in seven years. You're no one's pain in the ass now. You're responsible, driven…" She looked up at him, smirking slightly. "highly attractive, even with that green skin. Why wouldn't I like you?"

Ace cursed under his breath. "For real Butters, we can NOT do this."

"I promise I'll keep it a secret. Even from Blossom and Bubbles, I've done it before." Buttercup piped up.

"Maybe I just don't want to see you anymore Buttercup! Maybe I'm disgusted by the age difference. Did that ever occur to you?"

Buttercup looked at him agape, eyes beginning to water.

"Then why'd you even start this to begin with?" She whispered.

"When I 'started' this 'relationship'" Ace snapped, "I was hammered, no clue what I was doing. I didn't remember it this morning. Hell, the only reason I allowed it to keep going was because Butch" he added acidly, "threatened me." His face hit the pavement.

"Bastard!" Buttercup yelled. She had hit him, hard. He didn't get up from where he laid on the ground. Buttercup walked over to him and kicked him in the ribs. "Get up!" she ordered. "Get up and hit me back!" He smiled at her, "I think I deserved that." He rose to his feet and looked at her, glaring back at him. "Goodbye, kid." He said. Once the words were out and the punches were thrown, he had expected to feel better. He didn't. Not with that stare boring into his back. He was sure once he got back to his place, he would feel better. That was a lie too. Maybe after a couple drinks, the image of her standing there would be erased from his mind. Maybe…

He didn't dare tread in that area for too long. Best to go with the drinks.

Buttercup followed Ace with her eyes until he was gone. He had hurried to get away from her stare but he knew that she wasn't done with him. He had to know that. Butch had threatened him, she thought. Remembering the way in which he had said Butch's name, an idea popped into her head. She looked around and flew over to Mojo Jojo's lair. She was able to sneak in easily enough; Mojo was surprisingly inefficient at his own security. Butch lay asleep in his own room, since the grown boys refused to share. Buttercup nudged him.

"Butch" she whispered.

He turned towards her and slightly opened his eyes.

"What the hell?" Butch yelled, waking violently up.

"Shhh," Buttercup chided. "Your brothers are asleep."

"Buttercup, what are you doing here?" Butch whispered.

Buttercup looked at him and smiled, "I… just wanted to tell you that I broke up with Ace."

Butch's eyes widened. "Why the hell did you do that?"

She rested her hand on Butch's cheek, "Because," she said sweetly, "you're the one I really want."

Butch sat up and looked around. "I'm a bit confused."

Buttercup laughed and kissed his cheek. "I just wanted you to know that before I went to bed."

"Wait!" Butch called out, causing Buttercup to shush him again. "You don't have to go… just yet."

Buttercup smiled and sat down on his bed. This, she thought to herself, this will hurt him.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers. Thanks for sticking with me. Y'all are so cool.

End AN

Chapter 18: Revenge

The next day, Ace woke up. His head hurt bad and the light creeping through his windows stung like a million needles in his eyes. There was blood on his pillow and bruises on his chest.

"God, what happened last night." He muttered to himself. He had vague memories of white tulips.

He grabbed his sunglasses and walked to the kitchen and saw Snake sitting at the dining table.

"Hello." Snake spit out. "Did you make your decissssion?"

Ace looked at him for a while. "What decision?" he asked.

Snake sighed. "Thissss habit of forgetting what you're doing isssss becoming problematic."

"I like to drink. So what?" Ace shrugged.

"Well, I sssssaid lassssst night that you either leave Buttercup or I'm going." Snake repeated rather exhausted.

Ace looked at Snake and last night came flooding back to him. He remembered stumbling around the cold, dark streets of Townsville looking for a place that would be open at 9 that sold flowers. He remembered asking the lady which were the best "I'm sorry" flowers, slurring his words slightly. He remembered her judgmental look and the exchange of part of his secret stash of cash for a couple of white tulips. He had stood outside her window. He had hurt her, and she had hurt him in return. He sat down at the table and slumped over.

He was alone now.

The idea crushed him under its weight. He realized she wouldn't be smiling at him anymore and telling him how he was good, how he had changed. He wouldn't be able to look in her eyes and see her thoughts through them. He wouldn't be able to hold her the way he liked and rest his chin on her head while she breathed against his chest. How long had they been together? Two months? It shouldn't have had to end so soon.

"Snake," He began. "I did choose." He looked up. "And I made a mistake."

Snake smiled, "I'm glad you sssssee that. Now you jussssst need to break it off with the Powerpuff."

"No, you don't understand." Ace sighed. "I broke up with Buttercup last night, and I made a mistake."

Snake looked at him firmly. "Are you sssssseriousssss?" Snake hissed.

Ace looked up, "Don't leave, Snake. I can be less obvious about it. I won't take her to work with me again, but Snake, she's important to me."

Snake sighed and got up. "I'll give you until the end of the week. Then we'll see."

Ace smirked and jumped up. He was going to buy Buttercup something nice. Something that says "I was dumb, really, really, really dumb." He walked outside, thinking that today was going to be a good day.

Buttercup woke up, eyes red. She'd been up until six last night with Butch. She looked at the clock and saw the time. Ten. She was lucky it wasn't a school day because she planned on sleeping for far longer.

"Where were you last night?" Blossom asked from the vanity on the left side of the room.

"Sleep." Buttercup whined, turning away from Blossom and her probing questions.

Blossom smiled and walked out. Buttercup sighed as Blossom turned on the hair dryer. Now she could never get to sleep. She got up and changed out of yesterday's clothes. She yawned and walked to the bathroom.  
>"You aren't even drying your hair." Buttercup moaned.<p>

"It worked didn't it." Blossom said, far too chipper.

Buttercup groaned loudly and washed her face.

"So where were you last night?" Blossom repeated.

"Butch's. Ace broke up with me." Buttercup replied.

Blossom looked at her. "No…" She gasped. Buttercup's glare quickly reassured Blossom that Buttercup wasn't kidding.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"Please don't pity me. I'm fine." Buttercup shot back.

"You don't have to be strong for me, Buttercup." Blossom said, patting Buttercup on the back. This tone of hers was making Buttercup sick. She glared at Blossom and smirked.

"I'm fine, believe me. Butch made sure of that." She hinted. It took some time to register what Buttercup had said. Then, her face twisted into a snarl.

"You said you didn't like Butch." She growled.

"I don't" Buttercup threw over her shoulder at Blossom. "That doesn't mean he can't be… a comfort at times."

Blossom threw Buttercup into the wall. "You mean you're just using him?" She yelled.

Buttercup glared up at Blossom and flew at her, spitting back. "Yeah, so?"

Blossom fired her ice breath at Buttercup, who broke out using her heat vision. Water splashed everywhere. Blossom grabbed Buttercup and they both slammed through the wall and into the next.

"So I'm going to kill you!" Blossom screamed. She flew through the ceiling, dragging Buttercup behind her. Once she'd gotten high enough above the house, she flung Buttercup even higher. Buttercup tried to accustom herself to the new space, but she was socked hard in the stomach before she could gain control. Blossom didn't hold anything back and the punch sent Buttercup falling to the ground, crashing into the street in front of their home. Blossom flew down to deliver the final blow but Buttercup rolled to the side. Blossom sent the ground out like a wave. Buttercup had gotten to her feet and brought her foot down into Blossom's back, attempting to pin her into the ground. Blossom reached back and grabbed Buttercup's leg, flinging her forward into the wall of the house. Buttercup zoomed out of the living room and back into the fray, grabbing Blossom by her hair and swinging her around. Blossom screamed and grabbed on to Buttercup, digging her nails into Buttercup's shoulder. Buttercup swept her leg under Blossom sending her to the floor. Blossom fell, but took some of Buttercup's skin with her as her fingers scraped Buttercup. Buttercup cried out, rearing back for another punch when she was pulled back by two blurs of color, red and green. Two blue blurs were holding back Blossom.

"I always knew you were a bitch, I wasn't aware you were crazy as well!" Buttercup yelled.

"I wasn't aware you were a slut!" Blossom retorted.

Buttercup struggled against Brick and Butch, but they held her back. Bubbles and Boomer had the same success.

"Girls, Girls!" The professor yelled. "What in the world is going on?" It was the professor who had told Bubbles to get the RowdyRuffs when the girls had been deaf to his yells.

"Blossom attacked me!" Buttercup yelled.

"Buttercup slept with Butch because Ace broke up with her!" Blossom cried.

All eyes turned to Buttercup and Butch, who was blushing after being called out in front of his brothers. He looked down, realizing that Buttercup had lied to him last night, when she said she broke up with Ace. He crashed through the window, leaving Buttercup behind. Buttercup watched him leave, then turned to Blossom, enraged. She flew at the redhead but a blue blast shot her back and soon she was pinned down by her sister as well as Brick.

"Buttercup…" The professor stammered. He wasn't quite ready to deal with this situation. "I think you're grounded again."


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

Happy New Year Everyone! Thanks so much to all my reviewers. Thanks for sticking with me. Y'all are so cool.

Also Arturo speaks some basic Spanish.

End AN

Chapter 19: Rehabilitation

Buttercup was in the living room, talking to the professor. She was watched carefully by Bubbles and Boomer. Blossom, who was also grounded, was in the guest room, being watched by Brick. Butch didn't come back. Both of the girls had calmed down significantly since the incident that afternoon. It was hitting about 4 now. She'd been talking for two hours. The professor listened to her, awestruck by the magnitude of her actions.

"You constructed a diner?" He asked, angry. "I thought you were at an arcade or seeing a movie, teenager stuff. Not… what you've been telling me!"

"I'm sorry, professor." Buttercup sighed. She wasn't really of course but that was the appropriate response.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover… You and Ace… This is all a lot to take in."

At that moment the doorbell rang.

Bubbles went to get it as the professor put his head in his hands, exhausted.

"Can I… uh… talk to Buttercup?" A familiar voice asked.

Buttercup looked at the door and saw a familiar green face. She was aghast that he had come to her house, during the day, and used the door. Last night was still vivid in her mind and she was not sure why he was here. Was he just rubbing it in? She steadied herself and walked towards him, tentatively

"No Buttercup." The professor ordered. He got up and walked towards Ace. He walked outside and slammed the door behind him.

"Buttercup, come here!" Bubbles whispered. Buttercup zoomed over and they both put their ears against the door. Why was he here? What did he want? Could she have made a mistake by using Butch so quickly after they ended?

"You manipulated my daughter and I won't stand having you in this house, no this town. I don't want to ever see you…."

"Sir… please. I never meant to hurt Buttercup. I've changed a lot since I was a kid."

"And that's what she is. A kid. And you are an adult and you two do not belong together.

"You've never been in love, have you sir?"

"I… that has nothing to do with it. I know who you are. And you've already broken her heart. Make this a clean break. Don't just keep hurting her. That's all this relationship does."

"Sir, I have to give it a chance."

"From what I've learned, apparently you gave it a chance. You gave it a chance for two months. And it didn't work."

"When I broke up with her, I wasn't… in the right state of mind."

"And that is supposed to make me feel better? I don't like the idea of her dating a 30 year old. I LOATHE the idea of her dating a 30 year old, alcoholic, drop out. You are everything I have attempted to teach her not to be."

"In all fairness sir, I own my own business. I can take care of myself, and her."

"You're still too old."

"I feel I should be the judge of that." Buttercup cut in, opening the door. Bubbles darted from the entryway, blushing. Buttercup looked at Ace and smiled, showing that she had heard everything and she had forgiven him.

"Buttercup…" Ace smiled.

"You're young, sweetheart. You don't really know what love is. You're not mature enough to have a relationship on the level that this man is expecting." The professor argued.

"You don't know what love is either, professor! You were never married! You even fell for Sedusa!" Buttercup accused. When Ace heard that, his face fell slightly. The professor stopped cold for a minute, seething.

"Buttercup… you may be my creation but you do not know everything about me. Go inside." The professor simmered.

"No, I'm going with Ace!" Buttercup yelled defiantly.

"Buttercup, do what your father says." Ace supported. Buttercup looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you wanted us to be together." She said, confused.

"Not like this. When I'm with you, I want it to be with your dad's support. I'll see you later, Butters." With that, Ace turned and walked away. Buttercup walked into the house, pouting.

Ace ran back to his apartment and leaned against the wall dividing the kitchen and living room. Snake entered, arms crossed and smiled.

"Why the long faccccceee?" He chuckled.

Ace looked at the snide smirk on Snake's face. He got up and lightly tapped Snake on the nose. Then Ace fell back onto the couch, eyes closed. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey jefe" Arturo sheepishly said.

"Thought you could usssse assisssssssstanccceeeee." Snake smiled.

Big Billy and Grubber also stood with Arturo at the arm of the couch, looking over at their friend.

"Hey guys," Ace smiled. "What cha doin here?"

"Ace with Buttercup again?" Billy asked.

"I dunno, big guy." Ace responded, resting his arm on his forehead.

Grubber spat a raspberry, asking what the problem was.

"Did you know that me and her dad dated the same woman? That's hella weird," Ace sighed. "I don't know if I can get over that fact. The age difference is getting a little much for me."

"Basta!" Arturo responded. "If you like her, and she likes you. I see no problem."

Snake rolled his eyes, perhaps inviting over Mr. Love-Conquers-All-Arturo had been a bad decision. But he thought reminding Ace about the promised raise would get Ace to focus on his business and not his feelings.

"But everyone else sees it as a problem, Arturo. We'd spend our entire life getting weird looks and judging side glances."

Arturo walked over to the front of the couch and kneeled, resting his arm by Ace's head.

"When I followed you, it was because you didn't give zero shits about what anyone thought. Nada. Didn't care for anyone cept the people that cared about you in return. And me digas, does Buttercup care about you?"

"I got people to provide for now. What about your job, Arturo? And Grubbers? And Big Billy's?"

"Me digas, Ace!" Arturo demanded, smacking Ace's arm.

"Yeah, yeah she cares about me."

"Then you should go and win her!" Arturo cheered, proud of himself.

"It's not about winning her." Ace sighed again. "It's about winning her father."

Arturo laughed. "The papa, he'll never like you, whether you're rich and handsome or poor and ugly. You just have to get used to that."

"You don't think the age difference matters?" Ace said, turning to look at his advisor.

"Ace, querido," Arturo reassured, "in love, the only thing that matters, is love."

"But if he can't sssssssee her becausssse of her father, then how can he make it work?" Snake protested.

Arturo laughed, "The secret romances are the best romances of them all!"

Snake smacked himself for inviting Arturo over.

Big Billy smiled "Ace and Buttercup together now?"

Ace smiled. "Yeah, I think so Billy."

Grubber leaned over to Snake and blew raspberries in his ear.

"I wassssssn't aware that the plan misssssfired, Grubber. Thankssssss for the update."

Grubber turned towards Ace and spat out how Ace would deal with Buttercup and the business.

"My work life and my love life don't have to be combined. No one'll need to know." Ace smiled. "Ain't like I'm in the tabloids or nothing. I gots me a private life."

Snake looked at Ace. "Ssssssso you've picked Buttercup then."

Ace got up from where he rested on the couch and walked over to Snake. He removed his sunglasses and put a hand on Snake's shoulder.

"Snake, I've made a lot of mistakes. And I'm going to make more I can assure you. But Buttercup is not one of those mistakes. If that means I lose you, I will be very sorry for that, because you are the best friend anyone can ask for. But it won't make me change my decision. I just hope you can accept us for what we are. Because I don't want you to go."

Snake looked at him, and lightly, punched him on the nose.

"You take off the ssssunglassssssessssss and get all sssssseriousssssss like that, and you know I'll do whatever you sssssssssssay."

"So you'll stay?" Ace asked.

"I'm kicking you out the moment you ssssssstart sssssssscrewing her in this apartment, but otherwissssse… yeah"

Ace hugged Snake, and the both of them were crushed by the other three gang members. The three stayed and talked for a while, but soon, they had to return to their own lives. Before Arturo left, Ace grabbed his shoulder.

"Thanks… lil buddy." Ace smiled.

Arturo looked back at him, "You're welcome, boss."

Arturo went back to his wife and Ace went back to the couch. Snake came over and sat with him.

"That was the first time the gang's been together for non-work related things." Ace smiled.

"It wassss nicccceeee." Snake agreed.

*_Arturo's Spanish. Jefe=boss. Basta= enough! Nada= nothing. Me digas= tell me. Querido= dear._


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers. Thanks for sticking with me. Y'all are so cool. I promise I'll wrap it up soon.

End AN

Chapter 20: Boys will be Boys

It didn't take long for Butch to find Ace's apartment. He waited outside, hidden behind a dumpster. He watched Snake enter the apartment with almost the entirety of the Gangreen Gang. He watched Ace enter. He would have gotten him then if he hadn't known about the welcome home party that was sure to start questioning if Ace didn't come back. He didn't want to start things with the other four. He waited. He watched the three lesser members of the gang leave. First, Grubber, then Billy, then Arturo. He waited, and waited, and waited for Ace to come back out and all the while he stewed in his own misery. He should have known Buttercup wasn't into him. It was dumb for him to think she actually voluntarily left Ace. Hell, he hadn't even been all that into her but when an attractive girl comes into your room all kissing you and whatnot, it's hard to say no. And then, she'd messed something up in his brain. Her smell, her taste, it was all intoxicating. All of a sudden he had felt a really powerful connection with her, and it was all make-believe. He threw the dumpster down through the alley, until it hit the dead end at the back. Now his cover was gone, he went to grab it, and as he came back he saw Ace walking out the door, whistling. Not a care in the damn world. He dropped the dumpster, hastily, and it crashed to the ground. Ace turned and saw Butch. He stood there. Butch hated Ace's sunglasses. He couldn't see what Ace was thinking, and he wanted to revel in his rival's fear. He walked towards Ace, calmly at first, even friendly. And when he got close enough he socked Ace across the face, knocking the sunglasses to the ground.

Ace looked at him, eyes wide, and then, laughed.

"I figured you'd come for me." Ace smiled. "After what I did, I deserve it."

Butch looked at him, mouth open.

"You're gonna just let me hit you?" Butch asked.

"Not much I can do against a super. I learned that a long time ago. You'd just like it if I cower." Ace smirked.

Butch growled at him, and hit him again across the face. Ace doubled over as blood trickled from his nose.

"It's nice to see friends looking out for each other." Ace weakly smiled, remembering his own meeting with his gang that afternoon.

"Friends." Butch spat. "We're more than that now. We slept together you know. Buttercup and I."

Ace stayed bent over, silent for once. Butch couldn't see his eyes. Couldn't gauge whether there was any reaction. All he heard was wheezing from Ace's end. He grabbed Ace's chin and looked into his eyes.

"Did you not hear me?" Butch raged. "I fucked your little girlfriend!" Butch kicked Ace in the stomach and Ace fell back to the ground.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Ace coughed out. Butch froze. Ace stood up and looked Butch in the eye. "It sucks… when you're used."

Butch reared back and slammed his fist into Ace's jaw, which cracked loudly. Ace hit the pavement and slid; his arm scraped against the street. Ace lay limp in the middle of the road. Butch leered at him and began walking towards him, to finish the job.

That's when Butch saw the 18 wheeler. Coming right at the both of them. He looked at Ace, who wasn't moving and cursed. Ace was going to get hit if he didn't do something. He zapped towards Ace and picked him up, moving him quickly to the sidewalk as the truck driver zoomed past, honking loudly.

"When'd you become the hero?" Ace wheezed.

"I hate you." Butch seethed.

"Don't…" Ace smiled weakly, "don't waste your energy."

He left Ace at the door of the apartment and knocked before bolting off. He could have let Ace die then. He could have let Ace get run over. But some sick idea made Butch grab him. The sick idea that, if he let Ace die, Buttercup would never smile again.

"Damnit." Butch muttered, kicking the dumpster back to the end of the alley.

Buttercup sighed. There was nothing to do in her room and a big, round window that beckoned her, telling her that escape would be as easy as distracting the two blues. Bubbles was the one that let her eavesdrop on Ace and the professor. She should understand why Buttercup needed to go see him. And Butch. She… she needed to apologize, profusely. She could be such a jerk sometimes, as Brick had informed her multiple times since he learned about her actions. Of course, Brick liked to switch up his vocabulary to find the most vulgar word possible. She'd been called every name in the book today and she sort of felt like she deserved it. She looked out the window and sighed again. Bubbles looked at her, sadly.

"I'd let you go. You know I would. But I can't be sure the professor won't come to check on you." Bubbles pleaded. "Don't be mad at me."

"You're the last person I'd be mad at right now, Bubbles" Buttercup said, exasperated.

Suddenly, a green flash burst in through the window, grabbed Buttercup and threw her down into the front yard. She closed her eyes and waited for him to punch her.

"You still aren't very good at sparring if you think playing dead is going to save you." Butch laughed.

Buttercup gasped, and rolled to her side before zipping back into the air, ready to fight. She watched Butch and when he flew towards her, she jumped higher into the air and turned around grabbing him from behind. She held him tight and as she sent them both hurtling to the ground she whispered, "I'm sorry." He grabbed her from behind her head and flung her over his shoulder, causing her to hit the ground first. "I know." Butch smiled. She kicked up at him but he dodged, dashing to the side. She got to her feet before being forced back onto the ground, pinned by Butch. He smiled a bit, but as she struggled some switch was flipped in Butch. He pulled back and shook his head. He got off of her and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Butch, you okay?" Buttercup asked, worried.

"I… I can't do this just yet." Butch groaned.

"I understand," Buttercup looked down nervously, "do you still forgive me?"

"It's going to be a little weird for a while," Butch smiled, "but we're going to be okay."

Buttercup smiled and hugged him tight.

"We're going to be okay." She repeated.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers. Thanks for sticking with me. Y'all are so cool. I promise I'll wrap it up soon.

End AN

Chapter 21: So Close Yet So Far

"I cannot believe I'm doing this for you after what happened," Butch complained.

"We're basically the same size. And we have the same hair," Buttercup explained. "And the professor doesn't know that you've come back. It's perfect."

Butch muttered and crawled under the covers on the Powerpuff's bed.

"I'm still a dude," Butch complained, "no way this is going to work."

"With the lights off, no one will know." Buttercup smiled. She started heading towards the window, ready to visit Ace. Before leaving, she turned and sped back to Butch, mussing his hair.

"You're the best." Buttercup smiled.

"I better damn well be," Butch smirked back.

Buttercup zoomed off, and Butch prayed that Buttercup wouldn't find out what he had done. He wouldn't be the best in her eyes for long…

Buttercup reached Ace's apartment and knocked loudly. No one came. She knocked louder and harder. Still no one. Finally, she busted the door down, not caring that Snake would probably be angry with her. She walked in and placed the door so that it looked… normal. Then she turned, and saw chaos. A trail of blood made a path onto the couch. In the kitchen, chairs were knocked over hurriedly, the phone was off the hook, dangling from its holder.

"_Accccccce, oh my god. Don't die on me."_

"What happened here?" Buttercup asked herself. She wandered down father in. A little more tentatively. She looked in to the bathroom and saw drawers pulled open, their contents strewn about the room. In the bedroom, the sheets were ripped up.

"_Aw man, there'ssss ssssssso much blood."_

"Something awful happened here." Buttercup whispered, scared now. She ran back home.

"Butch, something happened to Ace. He's not in his apartment. Neither is Snake. Butch, there's blood." She stammered.

"Buttercup, what about the professor?" Bubbles asked.

"There's no time." Buttercup yelled. "Ace could be dead."

Butch gulped and together they flew off. Buttercup headed toward the police station, Butch stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Butch asked.

"Telling the police that Ace has been hurt. It was probably a break in or… who knows. Maybe he's been kidnapped." She whimpered.

"Shouldn't we just…" Butch reasoned, "check the hospital, before we jump to any conclusions?"

"Let's go!" Buttercup dashed away. Butch knew he was pretty screwed. If she found out what he did, she would kill him.

Buttercup burst into the hospital to see Snake.

"Buttercup…" He began.

"If you're not injured… then it really was Ace that got hurt wasn't it?" She started to tear up.

He looked at her sadly. "I don't know what happened. He left to ssssssee you and then, a few minutesssss later, there'ssssssa knock on the door and Acccceeee isssss all bloody."

"Where is he?" Her voice wavered.

"He'ssssss in surgery. His jaw wassssss broken, and they're giving him a blood transsssssfusion."

"Will he be okay?" Butch chimed in, wrapping his arms protectively around Buttercup.

"I think sssssssso." Snake smiled. "But we sssssstill need to find out what happened."

Butch, Buttercup, and Snake all sat, waiting.

"Butch, you can go." Buttercup sniffed. Butch looked at her, draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her hair lightly. Then looked up at the ceiling, distractedly.

"I'm not going to make you go through this alone." He lied.

In all honesty, he wanted to be there when she started hating him, when she found out. He didn't want to sit waiting at her house, nervous and scared like a girl. He was going to watch while Ace sold him out.

"Thanks Butch. You really are the best."

She wouldn't think that for long, Butch thought.

The clock moved rather slowly as they sat waiting for the doctors to finish their work. Buttercup teared up but she never cried, not when Ace was going to be okay. The seconds were painful, the minutes agony, but eventually the doctors came out, removing their gloves.

"He's asleep," the doctor said, "but he's alright."

Buttercup and Snake both exhaled, wondering how long they'd been holding their breath. Together, they walked into the room where Ace was being held. Buttercup went to his side and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. Snake rested his hand on Ace's shoulder.

"Do you know what happened?" Snake asked. The doctor shook his head no.

"I'm sure he can tell you when he wakes up," the doctor politely informed. Butch snuck into the room.

"Thank you doc." Butch said. He stared at Buttercup, holding tight to Ace. He looked at his feet and then turned. He could wait in the waiting room, not here.

"Get up, Acccceee. Wake up." Snake pleaded. This brought back too many bad memories for him. He walked outside and called the gang together. He thought Ace would like to wake up to his gang again. It wasn't long before they all arrived.

"Buttercup!" Billy screamed, pulling her into a hug. "You here to protect Ace!"

"We are so glad to see you, chiquita!" Arturo yelled, joining in the hug.

Grubber spat at them all and joined in the hug as well. Snake sighed. Things had started getting different ever since Arturo got married. Now Ace was going to start seriously seeing a Powerpuff. Snake was just clutching at the strings that kept them all together, trying to hold on while everyone else moved away from their memories. He looked at the gang, huddled around Buttercup and thought to himself. The gang had always accepted the Powerpuff readily into their group, the others had anyway. Maybe she wasn't a Gangreen member but she had been a part of their shared experiences. In a way, Buttercup had held the gang together more than any action done by Snake or Ace. She gave them a cause to fight against. Now that they had the business, they didn't need that as much. She was free to be an ally. Snake smiled and joined in the hug.

"Hey Buttercupsssss, welcome to the gang."

"So glad to hear yous guys getting along," a tired voice joked. "But I thought I was the one supposed to be getting alls the attention."


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I do not own PPG or any of the characters. Yeah. Um this is my very first fanfic… ever so R&R if you want. Cool

Also all information used to describe the way they were in the original series, like ages and specific crimes and stuff, is obtained from the PPG wiki which I also do not own.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers. Thanks for sticking with me. Y'all are so cool. This is the final chapter! And to all readers whether you review or not thank you! Thank you for reading my little, well it's gotten pretty long, story

End AN

Chapter 22: Together

Ace, who was sitting up on his bed, was tackled back down.

"Yikes, Buttercup. Be careful. I'm still injured, ya know." Ace smirked, wincing slightly, "What cha doing here?"

"I went to visit you and I saw the blood, and I freaked, and I came to find you." Buttercup explained quickly.

"Did you break into our plaaaacccceee?" Snake asked, narrowing his eyes. Buttercup turned towards Snake and quickly got up, turning away guiltily.

"I'm jussssst playing with ya, Buttercup." Snake laughed. "But you're fixsssssing anything that'ssssss broke."

Butch heard the commotion and came in at that moment, staring at Ace. Ace noticed the green-clad boy slither in and stared at him directly. The others watched the two of them hold eye contact for several minutes, having a silent conversation, before Butch turned and walked out of the room.

"Billy, go get Butch for me. Will ya?" Ace asked. Billy walked outside and looked around.

"He gone, boss." Billy replied. Ace sighed and looked out the window on the left wall.

"I wanted him to be here." He whispered to himself. He turned to look at his gang.

"Yous guys, thanks for comin. And Snake, thanks for probably saving my life. But…" He began. Snake needed no further instruction. He ushered the gang out of the room and left Ace alone with Buttercup.

"Ace, who did this to you?" Buttercup asked. Ace held up a finger and drew her closer.

"Did you sleep with Butch?" Ace asked, through his teeth.

Buttercup's eyes widened, "No… no wait I…" Ace turned to look at her, straight in the eye.

"You did, didn't you?" He asked again, though it was more of a statement then a question.

"I'm so sorry." Buttercup's eyes welled and tears formed. Ace turned to look at his bandaged arm, he stared at his fingers and picked at the dirt under the nails.

"Ace," Buttercup begged, "it was dumb. I was mad. It was really childish and I know that now."

Ace would've began to twist his arm, like he used to when he wanted a fix, but his arm was bandaged and instead he just placed his hand there, looking down.

"I'm angry, Buttercup. I won't lie to you. I remember you being very nervous about it beforehand, and I had these ideas that I would wait until you were older and make it very special for you. I also understand that I made a mistake which made you angry, and so you acted rashly. What I don't understand, Buttercup… is why you dragged Butch into it." He looked at her, his eyes dark. "Buttercup…"

"It was selfish, I know." She sighed. He would never forgive her for what happened. She bowed her head and turned to leave before a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't try to finish my sentences, babe." Ace smirked at her, "I was going to say, I love you and I want this to work out…"

"But…" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"But," Ace stuck out his tongue, "nothing. I want this to work out. I'm angry, yeah. But I know I was partly at fault. Besides, now at least you've got some experience too. Wasn't fair that I was supposed to know everything just cause I'm an old man."

Buttercup wrinkled her nose, "You're not that old."

"Old enough to be bad for you." Ace joked, nudging her.

Buttercup smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly, "I don't care about that." Ace smiled back at her.

"So should I get the gang so we can figure out who did this to you?" Buttercup asked.

"Who did this isn't important," Ace smiled again, pulling Buttercup closer to him. "I think I wanna stay alone with you for just a bit longer."

Buttercup sat down on the bed and rested her hand on Ace's arm. They talked, comfortably. A few minutes later, Snake peeked in and the rest of the gang barreled in after him, much to the amusement of Ace and Buttercup.

"Ace!" Arturo yelled. "Guess what I found out! I couldn't wait! I had to come in!"

"What is it, lil buddy?"

"I'm going to be a father!" Arturo yelled happily into the room. Ace and Snake both gaped at the thought of more little Arturos running around. Ace rubbed his eyes and sighed into his hand.

"I really am gonna have to give you that raise I promised." He chuckled.

Snake smiled at Ace. Their little family had changed, but it was back together now.

Arturo was hugging everyone, chirping happily in Spanish. Buttercup was still sitting at Ace's side, holding tight to his hand. It all felt so familiar now.

Butch waited at the Utonium household for Buttercup. He had thought that making it go quickly would be easier, but he had been a coward and chickened out at the last minute. He was playing his role as sleeping Buttercup, but the professor hadn't checked on them at all, even when he was gone. He was quietly beating himself up about leaving. But it was too late now. All he'd get, if he returned, would be a large amount of glares. He heard the sound of a Powerpuff flying in. He turned to face the window and saw Buttercup, smiling at him.

"Did you… find out what happened to Ace?" Butch asked, curious about her reaction.

"He told the gang and I that he got mugged by a man waiting in the alley. He was lying on the street about to pass out. He said the street was rumbling because, he thought, a big truck was coming. Then, he saw a green flash of light pull him out of the road. He thought it was me." Buttercup jumped on top of Butch, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You saved him, didn't you? You went to get him for me and saw everything! You knocked on the door and got Snake for him!" She beamed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Butch got up and pulled away from the hug. "If I was saving him, I should've stayed." He mumbled, trying to get her to understand that she shouldn't be thanking him.

"You went to get me, silly! You played my replacement so I could get him. You were the one who told me he was at the hospital! You're so wonderful!" She picked Butch up and spun him around, delivering a bone crushing hug. After she let him go, he sat down on the bed.

Ace hadn't told her he was the mugger. She had no idea… None of his gang did. Ace had protected him even though Butch had nearly killed him. He didn't get it. Who was this guy?

"Thank you, Butch! Thank you so much!" She said, pulling him up and hugging him. Butch finally allowed himself to hug her back, though his face still held his surprise. He went with her the next time she went to visit him, and Ace just smiled at him, knowingly.

"Ya know, you supers are alright. You guys can come hang out with the gang anytime." Ace said as they were about to leave. Buttercup zipped back over to give Ace one last kiss and Butch smiled, "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other quite often."

He left before Buttercup kissed Ace again. He'd let them have their moment.

Buttercup smiled as Ace pulled her close. "I'm happy to have you join the gang." He whispered.

Buttercup giggled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
